Obsession
by ShyAnon
Summary: Dante's past comes back to haunt him, literally. He catches glimpses of a dead girl walking about his new place, and calling his name in the dark of night. What does she want? Him of course. Even if it means killing him so he'll never leave her again...
1. Don't Leave Me

**Originally I wanted to do this story, and you can see the makings of it in the second chapter of Nothing But Trouble. Ghosts... Halloween was a few weeks back, it also was my 24th birthday :) In celebration of my favorite holiday I began this... I've had a love of horror as far back as I can remember, and so I've wanted to do this concept for some time now. Plus, I've neglected Dante for Vergil long enough! I'm a Dante fan, so now it's time to do something with him.**

**In the meantime, in tribute to my favorite holiday, I've written this. I'm not sure how far it will go, or if anyone will like it. I'll try to keep some humor when possible, but I have a feeling this is going to take a dark road and may get explicit (Note the "M" Rating)**

**This is also a story inspired by my good buddy Chrome, who gave me the courage to test some…unfamiliar waters with this story…lol Hope she enjoys it!**

**This might turn out to be a Dante/Lady pairing depending where my mind takes it. If enough people like it I'll carry on with it :) If not, that's how the cookie crumbles. :P R&R.**

* * *

**Obsession**

**Chapter 1**

_When I was young I saw you as a blinding white hope in a dark world. You shone brighter to me than any false light I had ever seen. Even then I wanted you body and soul. You never noticed me though, no matter how hard I tried. Your world was a door locked to most, and I was always left shut out in the cold._

_Then you finally noticed me and made me yours for a night. But I was a fool to think it would go any further, the same way you are a fool for having let me go. What times we could've had, if only you had let me in. Well, I couldn't have you in life and so I will take you in death..._

_Did you love me Dante? Could you ever have loved anyone..._

----------

"I don't know if I like this." Dante said gloomily as Lady pulled the car around the corner. He stared at the row of old houses with a doubtful look. "It's not _me _ya know?"

"This is exactly why it'll work bonehead." Lady said annoyed. He had been doing this to her ever since they left the shop. "I moved out of the shop and found a place to live. It's a place for business, not sleepovers. Let's face it, I don't want to come walking in to work to find you lying naked on the floor after another drinking binge." She continued distastefully.

"You know you enjoy that." He said wolfishly, putting a hand out to touch her leg. Lady quickly slapped it away.

"I doubt the clients would want to see it either. Not to mention, you can do whatever you want in a private home rather than have your shop neighbors calling the police on you for disturbing the peace."

"I can't help it if Angie, or Isabelle, or what's-her-face is enthusiastic." He replied, trying to remember what last night's girls name was. Lady turned to glare at him.

"You are a real jerk, you know that? One of these days your sexual history is going to explode in your face."

"What's the worst that can happen? My regular rotation says no, and I get a new set." He said dismissively. Lady stepped hard on the brake, causing Dante to fly forward with a jerk, and smacking his face into the dashboard. "You bitch!" He growled.

"We're here." She said peevishly, opening the car door and trying to get away from him before she killed him for his lack of sensitivity.

Lady had been partnering with Dante for a few years now, watching him slowly descend into an alcohol and sex induced world. The annoyingly charming friend hadn't been present in a few months now, and she missed him terribly. This new Dante had dove head first into his work, charging recklessly into battles almost as if to prove something to himself. They had narrowly escaped certain death no thanks to him and now his new fix was women. Human, half breed, all demon... He didn't seem to have a preference, as long as it had quivering legs to spread for him. He would take it however it was offered. Lady cringed at this, not knowing how to help him.

"I really don't need a new place. I liked it better when it was just you and me." Dante said, catching up with her by grabbing her wrist. Lady pulled her hand from his and rounded on him.

"I'm sure you did." She sneered. "Especially those midnight visits you tried to pay me. I don't know what's wrong with you Dante, but you have to deal with this. I removed myself from that situation for a reason." She looked at him hard, hoping to see something more than an uninterested glare.

She knew he was still mad at her for leaving Devil May Cry and finding a place of her own. For all his dark moods, Dante could not stand to be alone. It could've possibly been a deep rooted fear of growing up without a family. She needed to get away from him though, as their close friendship had been put to the test more times than she liked to admit.

He had come to her on the nights he couldn't get some random girl to sleep with him. Lady often wondered if maybe he didn't do it for the company of a warm body to lie next to at night, with sex being the added bonus. If this were the case, she would've allowed him to take comfort in only laying beside her, but he had taken things further and she had no choice but to move out. She was ashamed to admit that with each new attempt came a need to let him take her further. But Lady was not one of his mindless groupies, and she knew that he would never treat her the way she deserved if she gave in. It had hurt to leave him, but she refused to show it.

Since her departure he felt more inclined to no longer hold back. Everything became an excess to him and their friendship had been failing because of it. He blamed her for leaving, using this as a reason to make her feel guilty in hopes she might come back. She had made up her mind however, and now she was determined to help him deal with this.

Dante rolled his eyes at her. "You left because you were jealous you weren't the only one I was trying to fuck." He said simply, walking past her. Lady kicked her leg out, catching Dante in the back of the kneecap. He went down quickly, and she pressed a knee into his back while twisting his arm behind him.

"You go ahead and think whatever you want Dante, but know this. I wouldn't sleep with you if the entire populace depended on it. I'm not that desperate." She hissed venomously at him. This was what their conversations had turned into. It was always one perversion after another, with biting words and cutting fights. Lady hated it.

Dante pulled his arm forward, much stronger than her, and caught her off balance. He pulled her around and sat on her thighs to keep her pinned down. "Oh, but your body has said differently on several occasions." He sighed, inhaling deeply as he leaned down towards her.

"Excuse me?" A voice said, and Lady was relieved to see an elderly woman standing a few feet away. She looked startled to see them lying on the ground, Dante pinning her arms above her head. Lady pushed and Dante gave way, standing up and offering her his hand. She ignored it and stood on her own.

"Are you Mrs. Dalry?" Lady asked, dusting off her clothing.

"Please, call me Joan." She said, smiling at Lady before looking sideways at Dante nervously. He only stood with his arms crossed, observing her in a dull way.

"I'm Lady, and this is Dante." Lady put a hand out and Joan shook it. "I'm sorry, we, uh, fell." Dante laughed derisively.

"Lady? That is an unusual name." Joan said thoughtfully. "I'm sure it suits you though." She added when Dante gave another laugh. "Well, if you'll follow me the house is this way."

"Listen..._Joan_, I'm sorry if my friend here got yours hope up but I'm not really looking, so..."

"Don't listen to him." Lady interrupted. "There's no harm in looking." She looked over at Dante who only rolled his eyes, and then put a hand out towards the house, ushering them to lead the way.

----------

"You're a real bitch, you know that?" Dante said 45 minutes later as they drove away. "You had that planned didn't you?"

"I can't make up your mind for you, if you bought it then it was all your doing." Lady replied, a slight smile on her face.

Dante stared at her profile, looking for the slightest flicker that could give her away. After all, he had been shooting down every attempt made by her to get him out of Devil May Cry and into a place of his own. Some stupid idea of hers that if he removed himself from his 24/7 job that he would somehow begin to feel better.

Lady had recently come to the conclusion that Dante was in dire need of a mother, and had jumped at the chance to nag him. She had known him for a few years, sure, but she'd only lived with him a few months. She had not seen him before that outside the battle field, and so she took his lifestyle and tried to make it seem wrong. _What the hell does she know._

She didn't realize this was how Dante was in his everyday life, or if she had a clue she had played dumb to it. _Yeah, she's good at that innocent bullshit._ He had to admit though that when she came to live with him he felt the need for female companionship less, or at least it wasn't a constant need like it had been when he was living alone. She had a way of growing on him, especially on the nights when she let her guard down enough to sit and drink with him. For all her hardness, she had a soft core he delighted in.

It had taken him a while to realize the growing affection could be more. He didn't really know what one did in this situation, and so he tried to make her jealous with many beautiful women. It only proved to make her more angry with him, but this was how he dealt with his feelings. Then he decided to be the one to make the first move. He wasn't one to be shy, and so he had come to her in the middle of the night on several occasions.

Dante's eyes darkened as he watched her, smiling in the driver's seat. Her profile was striking as the street lamps brought it into focus, and then left it in darkness as they passed. She was bewitching to him, so pure and yet so raw. Her could devour her with his eyes, from the softness of her full lips to the rise and fall of her breasts. She was intoxicating, and he had thought to conquer her. Yet, she had conquered him, and so he had replaced her with other women to fill the void her presence had left behind.

Dante suddenly felt a sharp pain in the back of his head as Lady's hand smacked him.

"What the hell?" He yelled once he'd come back to reality.

"My face is up here." She growled. "Get your head out of the gutter."

"I was just noting how small they are." He said in a cutting tone, noting the instance of hurt in her face as she took the words in. It was much easier to feel in control this way, even though he felt like a bastard for saying it. If anything he considered her very attractive, and well proportioned. He didn't understand why she had to be this way with him. He missed talking openly and without fights. To avoid those though, he would have to bite his tongue when his anger threatened to get the better of him. "Sorry." He murmured quietly.

Lady turned to look at him out of the corner of her eyes. One magenta one sizing him up as if to see if he were saying it sincerely. The rest of the way home was in silence as Dante scowled out the window.

"Come in." Dante offered as he got out.

"I don't think so." She said dismissively.

"You left some things behind, I boxed them for you. C'mon, you wouldn't want me alone with some of your underwear, now would you?" He grinned at her. She only glared back at him before shutting the car off and opening the door to follow him.

Dante watched as Lady headed upstairs to her old room, a room he had been sleeping in since she left. He slept in there alone though, never able to stomach the thought of having another woman in her bed. It was a jewel of a thought in amongst the more disgusting aspects of his mind. Somehow he just couldn't do it, and so her room had become a haven for him when he was alone.

Now though, he would be spending his nights elsewhere. He had not expected to ever leave this place, but found the house they'd viewed, that he had purchased to be... What was the right word. Filling maybe? It was an odd sensation, but somehow he knew it the moment he stepped a foot in the door.

For months he had this shadow hanging over him, something that weighed heavy on him. He couldn't explain it. The house though left him with ease, like everything that had gone wrong would be better if he moved here. It was warm, and inviting in comparison to the shop. It didn't feel empty, even when he had been alone upstairs. It reminded him, oddly enough, of the home he'd lived in with Vergil and his mother. The last time he had ever felt anything close to love.

He had told the woman he'd take it before she could give them a proper tour. Lady had looked at him bewildered, but it had quickly turned into a smile. _This is the beginning. _He thought. It had to be, because Lady's first true smile in months had promised it. He already felt his luck turning around.

Lady came down stairs with the small box in her hands to find Dante sitting on the couch, a beer in one hand with another opened one sitting on the coffee table in front of him.

"Come sit with me." He said before taking a drink from his can.

"Not tonight Dante, I should really be getting back." She replied.

"Just a half of a beer, c'mon! For old times sake?" Dante grinned in the dopey way that made her smile slightly. She shook her head at him before joining him on the couch. Despite Dante's request, an awkward silence followed as Lady sipped her beer slowly. They just didn't know how to talk normally anymore, and if he didn't think of something quick...

"Dante, what's going on with you?" She asked suddenly. Dante groaned inwardly and rolled his eyes. _Here we go again._

"Nothing, stop asking me that question."

"You can't tell me nothing as if that's any kind of an answer. You're getting meaner, you look like hell..."

"I'm part demon." He interrupted.

"You know what I mean. Something is off about you, and I don't know how to help. We're partners right? Friends? You can tell me anything." Lady looked at him with hopeful sincerity reflected in her eyes.

"If there were something to tell you then you would know. Just drop it, OK?" He slouched down in the couch. She set her beer down and turned to face him.

"If you want to drag yourself down that is fine, but don't expect me to sit back and watch. I'm HERE Dante, if you need me." She took his hand in a rare moment of frailty on her part. He could see her agony emblazoned in her face.

"No, you're in your place and I'm in mine." He pulled his hand from hers, lamenting the loss of warmth. "We were partners, and friends. But now, we're just co-workers." It was a bitter thought, but it was one he had thought of many times. Who were they to one another? Did it really matter at all? He'd never really needed anyone, except Vergil when they were younger. Yet he had severed that bond with time, and he had come out stronger for it.

Lady just stared at him, her eyes unblinking as she took in his words.

"I guess so then." She said. Lady picked up her box and moved around the coffee table for the doorway.

It took Dante less than a second to recapture her, his beer falling from his hand to seep into the wood of the floor as he wrapped his arms about her from behind.

"Don't go." He said slowly, his head falling against her shoulder. "I'll take it back, just don't go." Surprisingly Lady did not struggle to free herself from him, but he could feel that her guard was up by the tensing of her muscles in her arms. She went rigid.

"We can't keep doing this Dante. You can't have me both ways." She said quietly, still holding the box in her hands. "You either keep me around with kind words, or you force me away with harsh ones. Which is it?"

"I want you." He said as he nuzzled his face into her neck. Lady let out a small whimper.

"I didn't ask that Dante."

Dante wasn't paying attention anymore, as his lips met the softness of the skin under her throat. His hand came up to the opposite side, moving up to coerce her head back onto his shoulder. Her head fell upon it easily, but the remainder of her was still stiff in his arms. He turned her jaw towards him and looked at her eyes.

Her lids were heavy, and he could feel her soft intake of breath as she looked back at him. Couldn't she see how good they could be if only she would give in? How many opportunities were lost by her stubbornness... He leaned in and kissed her nose, wanting more than anything to show her that he didn't intend to harm her. He could never. A short breath stifled in her throat as she parted her lips. It could've been a move of innocence, an inexperienced girl trying to find her barings when faced with the unexpected, but he took it as an invitation.

Dante brushed his lips against hers before taking her bottom lip. He pulled her back into him with his hands as he kissed her. She was shaking, and at first did nothing but watch him. Her eyes were driving him crazy, the look of anguish as she submitted to the kiss she had always told herself she did not take pleasure in. Dante urged her on, flicking his tongue against her lips in a seductive way that gained him access to her warm mouth.

His free hand traced a pattern from her waist upwards to the swell of her breast. Lady let out a gasp as he ran a hand over, and it seemed to bring her to life.

"Stop." She said weakly against his mouth. Despite this she pressed herself into his hand, her body working instinctively to his touch. He smiled down at her, kissing her brow as she closed her eyes.

"I would, if you didn't react to my touch." His voice quivered as he felt a nub breaking the surface of her shirt. Lady moaned in a despairing way, much like she had done on the nights he had come to visit her. Despite her protests that she would never give in, she had never once locked her door to prevent him from sneaking in. In his mind he knew that under the right circumstances she too might want to be with him. Perhaps now was that time.

----------

In that moment Lady was thinking of something she had once heard. _Everyone needs someone. _Could it be true even with people like them? Deep down, did she really want this? Dante had been something solid to her for a long time, and she had grown to respect him in their earlier days. What she wanted was for him to have something to hold onto, and she had only stayed because of the urgency in his voice when he'd begged her not to go.

Now though, she was rooted to the spot by something completely different. She had known it all those other times. She had once wanted him, before he became a jerk. In the days when they had fought equally side by side, and could take comfort in one another's company. How she longed for that again.

"Stay with me." He purred into her ear, licking the outside of her lobe as his hands wandered to the buttons of her shirt.

"I can't." She said, and groaned at the falter in her own voice. _It's a lie._ He ran his hands down to her wrists gently, trying to make her drop the box to access her lower buttons. Lady held onto it as if it were her anchor.

"Come on Lady... You know I want you, so just let go." He said with a deep growl that made her shiver. It was full of promises, but she knew they were promises he would never keep. She knew it, and yet her hands lost their strength and the box hit the floor with a loud crack. Lady stood breathless, staring at it as if it had somehow betrayed her by being on the floor.

He turned her slowly around to face him, but she couldn't look at him. His fingers began messing with the buttons on her shirt as he pushed her backwards. Only when her back hit the wall did she look up at him, and saw the fierceness of his eyes as they took in her own.

"I won't let this happen."

"Oh, but you are..." He sighed as he kissed downward, his lips touching her skin as each undone button revealed more. She felt sleepy, in a dreamlike state that was unknown to her. He was on his knees before her, and she was staring off into space as all her senses jolted to life. His cool mouth on her navel, his hands working their way up from her ankles.

Lady dropped down to her knees in front of him to prevent his hands from roaming too far, and she fell into his embrace. He pulled her to him, wrapping her legs around his waist as they pressed themselves together. Lady felt light headed as he kissed her harder, increasing the warmth that was spreading from her mid section. She was drowning, and soon she would no longer be able to pull herself out.

He pulled the buckle on his coat and tossed it off quickly, as if to make sure his arms didn't give her the time to second guess. All that separated their flesh now was her bra, and even as the thought began to run through her mind she felt his hands fumbling at her back to see it did not interfere with his mission.

_Mission... That's all I am to him. _How many times had Dante pursued any number of girls, acting like a lovesick puppy to get them in bed with him? Only to discard them once he'd had his fill. _I am so stupid..._ She was falling for it too, all because she believed that he could be redeemed. She had seen the side of him his regulars never did, or had she conned herself into believing it?

Dante was kissing below her collar, his hands still fumbling with her bra when the front door opened. Lady stopped immediately, but Dante didn't seem to have noticed the newcomer at all.

"I was feeling lonely so I..." Ruby red lips purred into the room. Heavily mascara laden blue eyes swept over the two of them and Lady suddenly felt her spine return to her. "Oh, but I see you have company already... To think I thought to have you all to myself Dante."

Carla, the cold hearted wench. One of his regulars, and someone who had shown noticeable dislike to Lady since they'd met. Carla was tall, tanned, with long brown hair and an exotic flair about her. She was sex on legs as far as men went, but she had taken a very keen interest in Dante. Where she had been able to wrap every man around her annoyingly manicured finger, she was wrapped around Dante's willingly. So Lady had always been considered a small threat. One that she constantly reminded was no one in comparison to her.

_Son of a bitch... _Lady growled internally as every pleasurable feeling in her body imploded to pure heat of anger. She half wondered if Dante had invited her over earlier in the day and _forgot _about her in his haste to deflower Lady. Lady pushed him away, smacking at his hands as he tried to recapture her.

"God damn you!" She hissed, finally kicking away from him. She turned to close her shirt, shame and disbelief creeping into her cheeks. In her haste to leave Dante had went to Carla and told her to _get the fuck out._

"You are too cruel Dante." She simpered in a playful way. She didn't seem to grasp that he wasn't in a playing mood. He actually pushed her back out of the door and slammed it in her face.

"Lady." He began as he reached a hand out to her. Lady turned and punched him as hard as she could in the jaw.

"Don't talk to me, look at me, or CONTACT me until you've got your shit together. I AM not, and WILL not be another one of your WHORES." She seethed, tears coming to her eyes out of sheer anger. She wanted to push him to the floor and beat his face into a bloody pulp. Make him unrecognizable as person she cared for who could be so cold hearted. _To think what I might've done if she hadn't come. _

Lady picked up her box as Dante recovered from her punch and walked out the door without even closing it behind her.

* * *

**Ok, so no ghosts yet in this chapter. I'm very on the fence about this story for the time being, so whether or not I continue will depend on reviews. It will undoubtedly be darker and more "M" rated than my other stuff if it is continued though. Dunno, what do you guys think?**

**Reviews, constructive criticism and all that good stuff :)**


	2. Descent

**I never thought I'd get here again, but I got hit with ideas...lol Sorry it took so long to update, but this one isn't a high priority on my list. Not many responses, but I had no clue "M Rating" meant this story wouldn't show up on the main page unless you choose M rating in the filter options...lol I was kind of bummed by that! Oh well!**

**As usual constructive criticism is welcome, and feel free to R&R. I do visit the pages of people who review and favorite my stuff so go crazy. Till next update!**

* * *

**Obsession**

**Chapter 2**

Lady sat on her bed, idly turning the chamber of her gun over with no real thought that she was doing it. She had been home for a few hours and no matter how many times she'd flipped on the TV, or tried cleaning her weapons she couldn't concentrate enough to get very far.

_Don't go..._

Lady closed the chamber with a loud click, set the gun on her night table, and then flopped back onto the bed. How many times had she avoided men with no thought? Things had always been so easy even with the persistent ones. If it had been anyone else she would be out hunting without a second thought, but she couldn't stop seething over Dante.

She shouldn't have given a damn who he messed around with, but she did. Dante had been the first person she'd actually spent time with outside of hunting. That had been her mistake, because it allowed her to become comfortable with seeing him everyday as well as getting to know him. She had vowed to kill all demons where she found them, and now she found herself caught in Dante's web. There could be no denying in her quiet moments that she loved him against her better judgment. It wasn't the demon she loved, but the man that peaked through in the quiet moments spent together.

The demon side was the one who took risks, slept with those whores he called "friends with benefits", and flirtatiously played with her. She didn't know if it was the man or the demon that came out tonight. She had seen both, but only wanted one of them. The man in him was the one who would idly chat with her and on occasion show real emotions. When he had begged her not to leave and held onto her so desperately she could've cried at the inner turmoil. She felt for him enough to stay, but she also knew enough of what staying would mean and she wasn't convinced he could ever be loyal to her and her alone.

The saddest part was that it hadn't always been this way. There was a time where she was unaffected by him and never knew these feelings. Things had been a lot easier when they only fought side by side, or the occasional fight when Dante did something stupid. They had steadily been improving on knowing how to avoid fighting with one another and soon they were comfortable in each others presence. That had been the beginning of the trouble...

Lady had moved in because her apartment had been ransacked by a pack of demons hell-bent on killing her for assassinating their leader. Left with no other alternatives Dante had offered her one of his spare rooms until she got a new place, which never really happened. Devil May Cry had become her home and Dante was as close to family as she was ever going to get.

"I was born to always have at least one demon in the family," she said with a sigh as Dante only grinned at her.

"Yeah, but I'll raise the bar on your opinion of them," he'd winked and tapped his beer can against hers before swigging it.

"They're all alcoholic perverts?"

"Hey now, that's not true. I am NOT an alcoholic..."

Lady smiled at the thought of this Dante. He had been so light hearted, quick to joke and even quicker to find ways of entertaining her. The first couple of months spent with Dante had been some of the happiest moments she could remember having since her mother died. She didn't quite know when things began to be bad, but she could pinpoint the first of many incidents that had triggered the downward spiral that would follow.

Dante had invited Lady to go out to a local bar he liked called Crossroads out in the boonies. He said he liked the place because it was remote enough that no one really knew who he was. Either that or the people there really didn't care. It was the kind of place Lady could see Dante hanging around, especially with the small waitresses who's breasts were practically popping out of their shirts. Dante was greeted warmly by almost all of them.

"I'm a good tipper," he said to Lady when she'd raised an eyebrow at him.

"I bet you are."

They'd had a couple beers, listened to some good music, and Lady had been introduced to some of the regulars who approached Dante eagerly. He was pretty popular in this place, apparently for all the "wild" stories he told them. Yes, they all thought Dante was a crackpot who could spin a good yarn. None of them realized that Dante was smugly telling them the truth knowing full well they wouldn't believe them.

It had been fun to say the very least, watching them pick on Dante as salty old men sometimes do to youths. She had not appreciated being referred to as Dante's "new one" though. Dante had only grinned at her and winked before she smacked his back and made him correct this comment.

It was also the first time Lady and Dante had met Carla. She had been one of the waitresses who had not greeted Dante right away, being new to staff and never meeting him before. It didn't take her long though to sashay over to their table and interrupt a perfectly good conversation.

"What can I get you handsome?" She seemed to purr with a flash of her heavy lidded blue eyes. Dante had turned and just stared at her as if she were a grade A steak just begging to be eaten.

"I don't think what I want is on the menu," he'd said silkily. Lady snorted which had turned both of their attentions to her. Dante was such a boob. Carla had taken an appraising look at Lady's clothes, hair, and partially scarred face before scowling slightly. She tossed her own silken mane of brown hair over her shoulder before leaning on the table towards Dante, giving him the perfect angle to see down her top. Lady almost choked on the heavy perfume, but Dante was too busy eyeing her to even notice.

"If you see anything you like... let me know," she said seductively as she put her hand on Dante's. Lady rolled her eyes again as Carla stood up, turned and swung her hips as she walked away. She made one look over her shoulder before disappearing into the smokey room beyond their table.

"You're drooling." Lady said laughingly as she handed him a napkin. Dante clicked out of his stupor and turned to look at her.

"She so wants me. I love this place," he grinned happily as he threw the napkin back at her.

"She is so obviously a ho. I hope you have better sense than to get involved with someone like her," Lady laughed.

"I can't deny a pretty lady the presence of my company now can I? It wouldn't be very gentlemanly of me. Right, pretty Lady?" He asked with a sly smile at her. Lady rolled her eyes at him and downed her beer.

There had been several more meetings with Carla that night. Funny enough it usually happened when Lady left the table to change a song or use the bathroom. Eventually Lady got so annoyed by it she didn't return to her table with Dante but sat at the bar. She couldn't stomach the way Carla kept running her fingers through Dante's hair, or accidentally allowing a long finger nailed hand creep into his coat. The more she drank the more heated she became when she saw it, so it was best to clear out and let Dante do his thing.

"Is this seat taken?"

Lady turned and saw a young man standing next to her. She shook her head and went back to her drink. She was wondering if Dante would bring Carla home, and was wondering why she should care. She had met some of Dante's regulars, but Carla rubbed her the wrong way.

"I'm James," the boy next to her said.

"Lady," she mumbled. Dante had always had at least the respect to make sure she'd never have to see him trying to get laid, but Carla was so blatant about it. Did she think Lady was here _with _Dante? Did she see her as competition? _Ha!_

"Are you OK?" James asked, and this time it broke Lady's thoughts. She turned to see a pair of brown eyes looking at her worriedly. This was odd, because all she was doing was drinking.

"Yeah why?" She asked annoyed.

"I think that straw is dead," he laughed nervously, and Lady noticed she had been chewing on a straw which had been ground to shreds. She spit it out and looked back at the young man. "I know, just thinking right?"

"Yeah, if you'll excuse me. I think I need some fresh air."

Lady didn't wait for a response before getting up and going outside. It was a bit chilly out, but it was nice to get away from the stifling bar and the image of Carla trying to charm her way into Dante's lap. Only problem was now she had no alcohol at all. _Damn_...

Lady walked into the parking lot, listening to the gravel crunch beneath her feet as she looked up into the sky. Away from heavy city life the stars were clearer than she had ever seen them before. They were many staring down on her from above, and she had never seen anything so amazing. Maybe it was the booze talking, but she was utterly fascinated by them.

When she was a girl and her parents fought, she use to wish she could be a star. They were lucky, because they were onlookers. They could see all there was to see, but never be a part of any of it. Safe in their night sky far from fighting parents, or the violence that sometimes resulted from it.

_We'll be stars momma... I'll make us stars someday._

Her mom had laughed and cried all at the same time. She hadn't made them stars, but she didn't have to. Her father left them and for several months they had been free. Free to never know the feeling of that fear again. Or so she had thought.

She suddenly heard loud music come on strong and fade away with the slam of a heavy door. The boy from the bar had stepped outside and was lighting a cigarette. When he took a puff of it he noticed her and moved forward.

"It's getting pretty warm in there, and I liked your idea of getting out for a bit of fresh air."

"_Fresh _air huh?" Lady quipped as she stared at the cigarette in his hand.

"For smoker's this is as fresh as it can get," he replied humbly. He offered one towards her and she considered it. In her youth she had taken up smoking as a way to cope with everyday stress, and it had taken her even longer to quit. It had been years since then, and on odd occasions she would sneak one if she really felt she needed it. She took one from his pack and thanked him.

He offered up his own cigarette to light hers and for a moment she smiled at him. Men could be so strange, but she did not feel threatened by this one. She accepted the light and drew a long puff from the thing. In her present state of mind it calmed her.

"You should really quit this habit," she said as she looked long and hard at the cancer stick in her hand.

"I will if you will," he replied with a smirk.

"I already have, a long time ago and I do not regret it."

"You don't ever miss it?" He asked.

"On rare occasions I'll have one, but it is a rarity."

"What's so special about tonight then?"

Lady brooded over the answer. Why was she even brooding? In a lot of ways she had been coming to know a different side of Dante, and his interaction with Carla was the side of him she didn't like. It was the false Dante who put on a facade for the rest of the world. The cool, confident demon hunter who took shit from no one. What she felt was his real side was a man who needed people too much for his own good and so he molded to fit the needs of those around him. _Could that mean the person he is with me is for my benefit? _God she hoped not.

"The guy you came in with right?" James asked. Lady turned and instinctively glared at him. He put his hands up placating. "Sorry, don't mean to pry. I just noticed you watching them and couldn't help but see the look on your face."

"It's not like that... Dante's my friend. It's the girl I don't trust."

"Protective of him then?" He asked before taking another puff.

"He doesn't have a good head on his shoulders sometimes, and he trusts way too easily."

James began smiling at her and she lifted an eyebrow at him.

"What?" She snapped.

"I'm just relieved. That you're not here with him that is. Would I be too forward if I said I've been trying to find a way to talk to you all night?"

Lady looked at him dumbfounded. James was good looking by society's standards, and Lady often wondered why some men even paid her attention at all. She had never considered herself the attractive type. In a way she viewed herself the same way Carla had earlier.

With the booze in her system though she felt comfortable enough to be flattered. Even felt blood rush to her cheeks as he smiled at her. In a lot of ways James was completely different from Dante and so she felt maybe that was a good sign. _Wait, why am I comparing them? _She needed another drink.

"Listen, I'm flattered and all butI'm not really interested." Lady finally said. Yes, it was nice but she wasn't going to jump at him because he took an interest in her.

"Well then, can I at least buy you another drink before I go?" He asked.

"Sure, why not," she replied as she dropped the cigarette to the ground and turned to head back in. However she had mistaken her step and almost fell flat on her face. That is if James hadn't put his hands up to pull her back. It was an innocent move with no ulterior motives, but someone shot seemingly out of nowhere and ripped James off of her. Lady turned half slumped over to see Dante holding James to a tree by his collar.

"Don't you EVER lay a hand on her again, you hear me?!" He yelled in his face. Lady stood stunned by what she was seeing.

"Dante, what the hell?" Lady gasped as she moved forward to pull him off.

"Are you OK?" He asked, and she noticed his speech was slightly slurred.

"Dante, you're drunk. He didn't do anything so back off!"

Lady gave his shoulder a hard tug and Dante grudgingly let James go. She felt so embarrassed, especially when James walked off with not so much as a glance back towards her. She slugged Dante on the arm, but Dante swung around and clasped her wrist.

"What the..."

Dante pulled her across the parking lot, far from the noise of the bar and swung Lady to stand against his car.

"What the HELL were you doing?" He asked accusingly.

"Getting air," she replied with narrowed eyes. He had actually slammed her into the car!

"Didn't look like that to me."

"Maybe if you weren't drunk you would see better."

"That guy was trying to get in your pants and you did nothing to stop him!"

"You're one to talk. Where is your little pet now?"

Lady tried to brush past him but he pushed her back and placed his arms on either side of her on the car, blocking her from leaving.

"Stop acting like an ass Dante. There is no point in fighting with you when you're drunk," she said in a defeated voice. She didn't want to fight over something so stupid as this. Her head was starting to spin and she knew this wasn't the time or place for a confrontation.

"I wasn't the one who just walked off to mess around with someone."

"I didn't just walk off. You looked _busy _when I came back so I decided to let you alone. As for messing around all he did was offer me a cigarette."

"I SAW you smiling at him, flirting," he growled.

"How long have you been watching us exactly?"

"Long enough to see you're not as coy as you try to portray."

"Ok, seriously Dante. If you don't back the fuck up now I'm going to move you myself," she seethed at him. What could've set him off? This was unlike anything she'd ever seen from him, and in a way it scared her. Not that she'd let him know that.

She pushed and he barely budged but to push her back. It was so stupid the way he wouldn't let her go, and no matter how much she tried to move him he stayed put. Lady let out a groan of frustration and pushed him hard with both of her palms. He took hold of her hands and pushed them back against the hood of the car pinning them there.

"Stop hitting me!" He yelled.

"Then move already!" She spat back at him.

Dante stared at her, his nostril's flaring, chest heaving and eyes looking bloodshot and watery. She hoped he would remember this the next morning so he could go through the motions of guilt at what a total ass he had been. That would be enough of retribution for her. Lady looked away from him with a set jaw.

"You never even look at _me_," Dante whispered. Lady turned to him and noticed his face had fallen. He leaned forward, still holding her arms, and rested his forehead at the base of her neck.

"If you're going to pass out then get in the car." Lady sighed as Dante loosened his hold on her a bit. "You're so paying for this tomorrow." He looked up at her again and this time she noticed his stare was a lot more focused than it had been.

"Better to be hung for a sheep than a lamb," he said quietly before retightening his grip on her wrists and pressing his knee between her thighs. He moved quick and sure to press his lips to hers. Lady jumped back in reflex but there was no place to go. His knee made it nearly impossible for her to turn her body away, and her face could only go so far to escape him. He leaned her against the car and all she could do was yell and curse at him.

The heated kiss itself had only lasted a few seconds, but to Lady it seemed to go on and on. She had never felt so betrayed by Dante as she did in that moment. He had been like a brother to her, a best friend with whom she never had to worry. He flirted, sure, but he had never crossed the line before. She felt his knee sliding upward and she pulled from him as much as she possibly could.

When things seemed they might hit a boiling point however she felt Dante's grip loosen again, and as she went to punch him hard her hand met with nothing. Dante had fallen backwards and passed out just in time for her hit to miss him completely. He lay on the gravel ground snoring as if he were at home in his own bed and he hadn't tried attacking her.

It was only a small prelude to how his behavior towards her would change. He had acted the next day if nothing had occurred at all. This pissed Lady off to no end. She debated on whether or not to even bring it up, but the idea of living through it again wasn't something she wanted to do ever again. She decided that in the long run it would be better not to say anything at all and have things go back to normal. There is no such thing as normal though.

Small things began to happen. Like Dante walking in on her while she was changing. She had thought she was alone after returning from a nasty hunt that had caused a few minor injuries. She had undressed in front of a full length mirror to examine some of the bruises and cuts on her back and sides when her door suddenly opened. He didn't knock, or give fair warning. Lady stood frozen as she watched Dante from the mirror. His eyes were fixated again, just like the night in the bar parking lot and it made her shiver. The look was wanton need, so raw she could feel her backside warming from it. She didn't know how long she'd stood frozen, eyes locked with his, but eventually she found her voice to scream at him to leave.

He had actually glared at her, his features almost turning angry as he slammed the door shut. Lady's breath came quick as she leaned against the nearest wall. Her heart was beating so quickly that it was almost painful. She didn't understand the look in his eyes, and she didn't want to.

Later that night she had been woken by something she couldn't quite distinguish in her sleepy haze. It was coming from down the hall, and she had stupidly gotten out of bed to investigate. Whatever it was it was coming from downstairs. The noise almost sounded like someone was hurt, or at least that was what Lady had taken it as. When she peaked over the banister into the main room though she quickly realized that wasn't the case.

Lady saw the cascade of soft brown hair as it moved in time with its naked owner. The noises that had woken her were the frantic moans of Carla as she bucked her hips in rhythm with Dante who seemed to have lost all control and was painfully moving to satiate his own needs. Lady's eyes couldn't look away and she felt her face redden the more she watched. Despite her dislike of Carla she couldn't help but notice the way her tanned skin glistened with perspiration and the exertion of Dante's rapid movements. Dante himself looked, as much as she hated to admit it, like a bronzed God beneath her form. In the lighting his skin looked dark in stark contrast to hers and she could even see to his muscles pulsating beneath it.

Dante suddenly sat up with Carla wrapping herself around his midsection with a yell that sent shivers through Lady. She almost seemed to melt into Dante as her heavy breasts pressed against the expanse of his chest. The way he cradled her not only with him arms, but his thighs as well.

She shouldn't be watching this. The moment she thought it though she felt eyes on her and almost jumped back as she saw Dante looking directly up at the dark loft. There was no way he could see she was there?! It was pitch black up here, and only moonlight coming from the skylight allowed her to see them. Yet the longer he looked the harder he pushed Carla's hips down onto his own, and still Dante watched the her as if he were purposely doing what he was doing all for Lady's benefit. She was trying to deny it, saying that he was probably just trying to concentrate or something. Even as she thought it though she felt warmth spreading through her. His eyes were intimidating in the throws of passion, so magnetic and paralyzing that she could not stop watching him. Her skin was becoming sensitive and she realized if she didn't get out of there soon...

"Lady..."

She stiffened at the sound of Dante calling out her name when he and Carla pitched together as their muscles locked in pleasurable spasms. To Lady's horror Dante clung to the naked woman, but his eyes, bloodshot from his release, were burning into the area where she sat aghast. He was looking at the loft and smiling pleasurably. As quickly and quietly as she could she went back to her room.

Discomfort followed her around whenever she saw Dante, who once again pretended as if nothing happened. He brought Carla around more often and every night she would fall asleep to the pleasurable screams and cries coming from downstairs. Her performance in her job suffered from it, and she found it hard to concentrate whenever he was around.

Just because she had not brought it up though did not mean Dante let it go. He had dropped small hints here and there, knowing full well that Lady had watched him that night with Carla. He seemed to take real pleasure in throwing Carla in her face whenever it suited him. The fights that were once small became more heated and drawn out. He had begun to become someone she had never thought he could be.

Before she knew it the incidents of him coming to her late at night had begun. He had come to her then the same way he approached her tonight. Yet she had always managed to send him packing. Tonight though she didn't have the fight in her anymore, and now wondered what would've happened if Carla hadn't shown up.

She was pretty sure she would've finally given in, and that was what kept her up thinking for the rest of the night.

----------

She wouldn't answer his calls, his e-mails, or even her front door when he dropped by. She'd stop coming by the shop too. It had been a full week since Carla had single handedly ruined the moment he had been waiting for. He finally had her in the position where he could tell her physically what his mouth kept messing up. The truth was he had not called Carla to come over and forgotten about her as Lady had implied. Carla had picked the worst fucking time to feel lonely.

He had told Carla to never come near him again, which she hadn't taken so easily. She was in disbelief that she didn't have Dante wrapped around her finger, and even more pissed that she had been used. Did she honestly think Dante loved her? Gave a fuck about her? How could he when she insulted the woman he really wanted. Looks could only go so far, and Carla had never shown a single kind bone in her body.

He knew he was an asshole, but he didn't know of any other way to make Lady jealous. He had to, because she had made him turn into a jealous asshole just by talking with a guy. He had never thought he'd be jealous of any girl, but seeing Lady talking with another guy made him hyper sensitive to the fact Lady was a beautiful girl who could easily be taken from him. He didn't want that, and so he did everything in his power to keep her to himself.

A lot of good that did him in the long run though, as she wouldn't even talk to him now. All he had left was the shop and the house she had helped him pick out. He had practically moved in two days later when Lady didn't show up at the office. He remembered how the house had made him feel, and the shop only made him feel even more hollow without her there.

So now he was moving some things in. The majority of his furniture was at the shop as regular décor, but he bought a few second hand things to at least make the place look lived in. He'd emptied the work fridge so he'd have something to eat, but relied more on take out to make it through. Tonight though would be his first night in the new place, having moved his bed last in hopes Lady would return late while she thought he was sleeping. No such luck.

He sat in the upstairs bedroom now fitting some old sheet onto it so he could turn in for the night. He checked his cell phone again just in case she called, but there was no missed calls. He sat down on the bed and dialed her number.

"Lady, it's me again. We have to talk about this so give me a call... I miss you, so call me." Dante reluctantly hung up the phone and tossed it on the bed. He kneaded the heels of his palms into his eyes for a few moments before staring around the room. He suddenly felt a little bit better. No, it wasn't sudden he realized, but almost as if it had been building as the night wore on. He had been anxious somehow for night to fall.

Someone whispered and Dante almost jumped.

When he looked out into the hallway he could see the outline of someone standing there. Trouble was he could see right through the figure to the wall beyond it. For some odd reason though it did not startle him as the whisper had. The figure slowly came into view and he could just make out the figure of a woman. It was only a blacked out figure, but he could see her sad eyes staring at him. His mind was going slightly foggy and he suddenly couldn't remember why he was so upset to begin with.

"What's wrong?" He asked in a daze. That must've been what he was so upset about. This girl was sad and it made him feel the same way.

The figure didn't respond, but he heard his name called on the air again. One minute she was standing in the hallway and next thing she was in the doorway. Dante felt very sleepy and found he couldn't hold his head up anymore. He fell backwards onto the mattress, unable to move or speak. He stared at the ceiling unblinkingly as the dark shape moved into his line of sight to lean over him. A face came into view as if materializing from the black mass.

_Don't be frightened..._

He heard it in his mind, and she smiled warmly down at him. He felt the weight of a hand as it caressed the side of his neck, the knuckles turning to smooth lightly over his chest. He found he could not move, or utter a single sound. He felt tears fall onto his face and he felt moved by them, as if the sadness, loneliness, and hurt she was feeling was soaking into his skin via her tears.

_I will never leave you Dante..._

"Promise?" He heard himself ask absentmindedly. She leaned forward and sealed his mouth with hers. Her lips were cold and Dante felt his lungs give way. Darkness overtook him as he heard her voice in his head.

_You're mine Dante...forever..._


	3. Stolen Innocence Willingly Given

**I apologize this took so long to update. I have a lot of stories going through my mind at the moment and so it's hard to concentrate on just one at a time.**

**I've also switched this story to a "T" rating for the time being. There is nothing yet in this story that takes it into M rating, so I figured I'll change it and give fair warning if it goes in that direction.**

**This chapter introduces an OC character, namely the female ghost who appeared in front of Dante in the last chapter. I'm still trying to feel her out, but I'm heading so far in a direction I'm satisfied with, so we'll see how this goes.**

**Anywho... R&R and of course enjoy!**

* * *

**Obsession**

**Chapter 3**

She was nervous and feeling out of place as she walked next to him. No one had ever paid any attention to her before, so she had no idea how she was supposed to act when the good looking boy asked to walk her home.

Bobbi had been conned into going to a bar by her friends. They knew she was a bit of a pushover, and somehow she couldn't help but feel that they pitied her. She didn't go out much aside from work and the occasional movie. She liked her quiet little life just fine. It was the rest of the world who felt there was something wrong with it. So they felt the need to guilt her into going out in hopes she would meet some boy who would miraculously pull her out of her shell. She sighed heavily at this thought. A part of her wanted to take more chances and be more spontaneous like her friends, but at the same time she just wasn't that kind of person. _Why can't they see that I'm content?_

"You OK?" Seth asked beside her. She turned to look into the light brown eyes peaking beneath his blonde bangs. If he had been blue eyed he would look very angelic, and perhaps that is why she had agreed when he approached her in the bar to walk her home. He looked like a nice boy and perhaps this was the beginning of something new for her.

"I'm fine, just a little tired," she smiled at him briefly before turning back to stare straight ahead. She tried to think of something interesting to follow this up with, but nothing came to mind. Luckily he saved her the trouble.

"If you're tired we can take a short cut."

"There's a shortcut?" She asked him to keep the conversation flowing. _Whenever in doubt ask questions! _Her friend Anita had whispered to her on her way out, knowing how horrible she was at talking with guys. Partly though it was a legitimate question, because Bobbi was not familiar with this area at all. It made her feel good though that he apparently did.

"Yeah, if we cut down that alleyway we won't have to walk all the way around. Come on, I'll show you."

He took her hand and she couldn't help but concentrate on that. It was the first time anyone had held her hand, and she noted that his hand was oddly cool rather than the warm she always expected. She was warm enough for the both of them though as the simple gesture made her warm from head to toe.

They continued on with the street lamps fading behind them as they walked in between two huge buildings. The further they went the more her sense of foreboding began to set in. She didn't realize that it would be so dark in there, and she was trying to suppress the urge to ask Seth if they could just take the long way. He squeezed her hand though and it broke her thoughts from the darkness to him. The more she looked at him though with the shadows playing across his face... She could've sworn for an instant that he had been glaring at her. Now though he was smiling boyishly as he pulled her along.

He began walking too quickly and she had to double her steps to try and keep up.

"Wait," she laughed partially out of breath.

"Just a little bit further," he said as he continued along at an alarming rate. Finally he stopped and she bent over to catch her breath. He didn't turn to look at her, only stood looking ahead. As she came to stand beside him though she realized what it was he was looking at. The end of the alley was blocked off.

"Guess we'll have to go back," she said as she turned to face him. He was smiling at her, but this time it had lost all of its warmth. It was a cunning and knowing grin that somehow distorted his features. He shook his head at her.

"There is no going back," he said in a low rumble. Bobbi suddenly realized that he was blocking her path out of the alley. A lump formed in her throat as these words sank in. Before it could properly settle though he had her up against the fence by the throat. She struggled to get free, but he was abnormally strong and didn't even flinch as she clawed desperately at his hands and wrists.

"You human's are so easy," he rumbled. As he looked up at her though all the color had drained from his once brown eyes. A snow white silver that glossed as he stared up at her, somehow catching some unknown light even with the closing darkness around them. Fangs began to form in his mouth and she could feel claw like fingers digging into her neck. She let out a scream, but it died in her throat as he squeezed tighter. "Should I eat you or play a bit first?"

"Personally? I'd play with her...," a voice echoed from the other end of the alleyway. "... too bad you won't have the opportunity to do either."

Bobbi looked up and noticed a darkened figure standing behind her captor. She couldn't make out anything about him, but she was too relieved to care. She was saved!

The thing she had known as Seth let out a low growl and a hiss as he turned to look at the intruder.

"She's mine!" He yelled before turning back to her. He moved forward to rip her flesh with his teeth and she let out a scream as he neared ever closer. No bite came though and she found herself dropped to the ground. She frantically looked around and no longer was it man against man.

The dark figure stood tall and sure against a hunched figure. Blonde hair gone, clothing torn to accommodate transformation into a scaly skinned creature of a deep crimson. The elongated mouth widened into a grin as the fifth claw at its ankle clacked against the pavement as it moved, the two sizing one another up.

"All I wanted was a pizza, and instead I got you. Can't a man just ever have a night off?" The dark figure groaned.

"Don't worry devil hunter, I will see you get a permanent one for interrupting my meal," the creature hissed before jumping to attack. The man didn't make one move to get out of the way and Bobbi blinked when she could've sworn he'd swung something silver out in front of him. It wasn't that she saw and object, but something had glinted so quickly that it was a blur of light. Almost like a barrier that protected the man as odd as that sounded.

"W-what are you?" She heard the creature spit as it immediately fell to the ground. The smell of blood and what she thought was sulfur carried on the breeze and she suddenly felt sick.

"Me? I'm hungry. You won't like me when I'm hungry," he quipped with the sound of a grin in his voice.

"It's YOU!" It growled pitifully as it tried to crawl away, sudden fear apparent in its voice.

"The name's Dante. I have a message that you can tell all your little friends when I send you back to hell."

Another slash of light, a gut clenching cry and all was quiet. Bobbi sat very still curled up against the fence as a single tear fell from her dumbstruck eye. She didn't really feel it at all, too numbed by what had just happened.

"Up an attem little lady."

She felt hands at her shoulders and slowly she stood, unblinking as she stared at the severed head of the thing on the ground. She wanted to vomit, but somehow her stomach had dropped so far that she couldn't muster it.

"Don't go into shock, it'll make it even worse," the man groaned as he lifted her face to look away from the corpse. "You with me kid?" He turned her so her back was to the creature and began snapping his fingers impatiently in her face. "Hello? Anyone home?"

With the light now behind her she finally saw the man who had only been a dark blur before. Electric blue eyes were watching her curiously as a mane of unruly white hair blew with the wind coming through the alleyway. He had a very cut face, but he was pleasant to look at to the point she couldn't help but stare. She had never seen anything like him, and despite the horrors she had just witnessed her mind was no longer focused there. The rapid beating of her heart had nothing to do with monsters in dark alleyways.

"I...," she mouthed stupidly.

"I'd love to stay and chat, but I shouldn't have even been on the job tonight. Consider this a freebie," he said as he let go of her shoulders and brushed past her. "I would be more careful if I were you. If I've said it once I've said it a thousand times. Women shouldn't go walking with men in dark, secluded places. They could turn out to be demons or worse... me," he finished with a wink.

She stared at him and then looked around the alleyway. He grinned.

"If I had wanted to attack you, I wouldn't beat around the bush. I'd tell you up front. Who knows, you might actually enjoy it," he added thoughtfully with a rakish smirk. She blinked wide eyed at him and he chuckled. "What's your name kid?"

"Uhhh, Bobbi," she replied forgetting her own name momentarily as he crushed her with that smile.

"Well then Bobbi. You stay out of trouble," he said as he turned and began to walk out of the alley. He was waving to her over his shoulder as he strolled casually along.

She stood in the darkness of the alleyway and watched him go, her heart racing at a pace she had never experienced before. Her mind was blank except for a single thread of reasoning.

_I have to see him again..._

* * *

Bobbi stood out on the corner of the street gazing at the pizza place the man had gone into. It had been two days since he had rescued her and she couldn't help but tail after him. She wanted to talk to him again and she didn't really know why. He hadn't exactly been nice to her and yet there was something about him that magnetized her to him.

For the past few nights he had been coming to Antonio's Pizza Parlor like clockwork. So she had come a little before seven in hopes of catching him. Trouble was she had no clue how to approach him. She had almost said something as he passed by the alley she was hiding in the other night, but she had lost her nerve and watched him pass with a heavy heart.

Tonight though she would say something, even if it was a simple thank you. Anything to have him smile at her again.

She glanced back towards the bay window of Antonio's and noticed with a jolt that he was gone. _No! _She looked wildly around for him, but he had miraculously disappeared. Her eyes lowered as she looked to the ground. Another night wasted. She moved to step onto the sidewalk but her path was suddenly blocked by an arm clad in red leather. She stumbled back into the alley and practically had a heart attack when she saw the narrowed blue eyes looking at her.

"Why are you following me?" He asked dangerously as he walked towards her. She took several steps back as she tried to think of an excuse.

"Well, I, um wanted to...," she stammered nervously before hitting the dumpster. She swallowed and blinked at him as he blocked her exit.

"Wanted to?" He asked. She practically jumped as his hand quickly slammed just next to the right side of her head, pressing his palm against metal.

"T-thank you," she finally managed as she pulled her arms up in between them. When she said it he leaned backwards to give some room between them and cocked his head to the side.

"Do I know you?" He asked.

"The other night, don't you remember?"

He scratched at his head as he eyed her up and down. It made her involuntarily cross her arms over her chest as if he somehow had x-ray vision. He stood silent and she felt so small under his scrutinizing gaze. His eyes were too intense, too fierce to look directly into so she tried to look elsewhere.

"Billi right?" He finally said.

"Bobbi," she corrected.

"Ahhh yes, the girl who loves dark alleyways." He looked around at where she had been hiding and laughed. "Once again lurking in another dark alleyway."

"I-I wasn't _lurking. _I was just in the neighborhood and thought I saw a cat run in here, so I..."

"Liar," he rumbled with a smirk on his face. "Like I said, you've been following me. You were out here last night too." He leaned in close again. "So, how exactly were you going to thank me?"

His thumb and index finger took hold of a lock of her hair and he rubbed the strands between them before lifting them to smooth over his lips.

"Uhhh, thank you?" She swallowed roughly. Was he implying...? He chuckled.

"You're kind of cute when you get all flustered. Even still, I normally take payment in full... but since you seem the shy type I'll go easy on you," he said as he turned his cheek towards her, tapping his finger against his sculpted cheek. She could see the muscle twitch in his jaw, but she was more transfixed by his request.

He hovered just in front of her for a while as she tried to decide what she should do. The idea three days ago of kissing a complete stranger, even on the cheek, would've been an awkward thing. Yet as she looked at his sun kissed skin she couldn't help but feel butterflies of anticipation in her stomach. Her feet rose to allow her the height needed as she went to kiss his cheek.

At the last possible moment though he turned and she met his lips instead. He stole her first kiss as he wrapped one strong arm about her waist and pulled her tightly to him. Her eyes widened as he took complete control of the situation, languidly kissing her. A deep red crept into her face as she realized he was watching her as he invaded her comfort zone. Those blue orbs staring fiercely out from under heavy white lashes.

The idea of kissing had always appealed to her, but watching her friends make out with boyfriends she couldn't help be slightly disgusted by the heavy lapping noises they made. His kiss though wasn't so rushed, almost as if he had all the time in the world to enjoy himself. This wasn't for her pleasure, but for his. He was teasing her and she didn't really give a damn.

He pressed her closer to him, his toned body demanding of her inexperienced one as he paved the way for her to follow. He lifted one of her arms to give more room between them and draped it over his shoulder. All the time watching her so intensely as he practically lifted her feet from the ground to draw her closer still.

His tongue ghosted over her teeth and just as she was going to comply he eased his grip on her and let her feet touch the ground again. He pulled away leaving her breathless and heavy eyed as she leaned against the dumpster. He smiled down at her as he wiped the corners of her mouth. His fingers were slightly rough against her skin.

"Well that was an unexpected treat," he said as he leaned back on one leg to survey her. Her hands went to her mouth quickly and he let out a laugh. "It's been a long time since I've kissed a girl so...inexperienced before."

"I am not inexperienced!" She lied through her teeth. "I've kissed plenty of guys!" She felt her cheeks tart as if she had something sweet in her mouth, but in reality it was a tingling sensation brought along by her embarrassment. He cocked an eyebrow at her obviously not convinced.

"Is that so? Well, perhaps you aren't as shy as I originally thought," he said with a smirk.

"That's right." Bobbi lied.

"Hmmm, well in that case I won't go so easy on you. I always collect on debts owed." He reached into his jacket, pulled out a card and handed it to her.

"Dante?" She read off of it. It had only his name, address and nothing more. She looked up and he was walking away again. "Hey, wait!"

"If you're so curious you know where to find me," his voice carried as he walked to leave her behind. Before he reached the corner to turn though he turned and gave her another crushing smirk. "I'd be interested to see just how far your curiosity would be willing to go..."

* * *

A week went by and Bobbi couldn't bring herself to enter the place listed on Dante's card. Somehow she felt by going there she might be agreeing to something she may not have been ready for. She _wanted_ to go there though if it meant seeing him. She wasn't so foolish as to think she could win his affections. Any man who behaved like that when they just met someone was not likely the committing type, but the part of her that had a crush on him didn't want to think on that.

She was curious too. To know more about him and about what it was that had attacked her. It was almost as if there was this other layer to her world that no one but she and Dante knew about. It felt secretive and exciting in her otherwise plain world. How could it be possible that a single man could make her feel a multitude of emotions all at once? Everything had been so simple previous to Dante. Everything had been safe and familiar, easily analyzed and stored away. He was the exact opposite. He was brash, spontaneous, and more than likely bad for her. The catholic girl syndrome showing itself late in her life.

She found herself lurking. _God, he's right! _She walked towards the door to a building she'd never noticed before. She never came to this part of the city due to its reputation. Of _course_ he would live in this neighborhood. A darkened sign hung above the double doors that said _Devil May Cry _and she thought what an odd name for a store. Then she recalled that first night she met him and the thing that had tried to kill her. _Was it a devil?_

She knocked on the door, determined to at least see this part through. It wasn't like she was going in hopes of something happening... _Nope, not at all!_ She suddenly heard his voice growl in her head. _Liar..._

No one answered the door, but the sign on the door said open. When she tried the latch it opened easily and as she entered a small bell went off above her head. She stepped inside and looked around.

"Hello?" She called out. The room was stuffy, with a slight smell of decay and dust. It made her nose itch as she closed the door behind her. She glanced around and tried avoiding the odd beer can as she walked further into the room. If ever she had pictured the stereotypical bachelor pad then Dante's main room was it. Off to the right was an old juke box sitting next to a drum set and guitar. Next to that was a musty old leather couch, worn and torn with its age. The walls were covered with posters of rock bands, half naked women and the oddest assortment of mounted heads Bobbi had ever seen. She felt she might be sick as she noticed with horror that the head of the thing that attacked her had been added to the wall.

Aside from the pool table on the left side of the room a large desk was the centerpiece that tied the whole room together. Not strewn with papers like most desks, but a mixture of empty pizza boxes, ammunition, knives, and dirty magazines. The more she saw the more the knot in her stomach began to tighten. Her knight in shining armor was a testosterone driven pervert. There went the girlish fantasies of romance straight out the window and into porn laden garbage.

However unpleasant as all this was to take in her eyes were suddenly drawn to two pictures. One of a beautiful woman with long golden hair and brilliant blue eyes. The deep red of her robes reminded her of Dante. _Could this be his mother? _The pretty ones were always blondes. She looked so regal and elegant in the picture. She half imagined the raging storm that seemed to be Dante falling in line under this woman's smile and in turn it made her giggle a bit.

The picture nearby it was one of Dante looking as handsome as ever and head locking an annoyed looking girl with jet black hair. Her eyes were too narrowed in the picture to see, but it was readily apparent now that Dante dealt with plenty of pretty women. Bobbi nervously tucked a strand of her own chestnut colored hair behind her ear. Hazel eyes staring back at her from the reflection of the photo. She set the photo down quickly, not wanting to dwell on her own insecurities. It would get her no where comparing her lack of looks to that of the women in the photo.

She walked behind the desk and sat in the chair, feeling slightly naughty at doing so, but it looked a lot cleaner than the couch did. She wondered where he was. Would he just leave this place unattended and unlocked while he was out? Seemed reckless. Then again that seemed to be him.

As she sank back into the chair she could hear the humming of an engine somewhere outside. More than likely a passing motor bike. Should she wait for him, or try coming back another time? She debated this a while before she suddenly heard shuffling coming from one of the rooms behind her.

She stood up just as one of the two doors behind the desk opened. Out stepped Dante, slightly hunched and holding to his side. He didn't even shut the door behind him as he shuffled in to sit in his chair. He must've not seen her, so she moved away from the chair before he collapsed into it, tipping it backwards to stare at the ceiling. When he did his eyes spaced for a moment before falling to rest on her.

"Hey kid," he breathed with a sigh as he gazed at her through heavily lidded eyes. "Was beginning to think you weren't gonna show. Although now is not a good time." He let out a grunt of pain and as Bobbi stepped closer she noticed that he had trailed a large amount of blood behind him. It was now pooling under the chair.

"Are you OK?" She yelped as she came a bit closer.

"Just a little scratch. I was careless, but damn did I make the bastard pay in the end. You should've been there, it was movie worthy," he grinned pompously before squeezing his eyes together as another stitch of pain hit him.

"That much blood and you say it was a scratch?!"

He turned the chair to look at the blood that trailed out of the door he had come through.

"I've had worse, besides I'm a lot harder to kill then that." His eyes were wavering open and closed. Bobbi felt real fear that he might die right there in front of her eyes. She reached across him and grabbed the phone by the receiver. He in turned pulled the chord from the back of the phone. "No doctor's. I'll be fine. Just let me rest a while."

"Are you insane?! You'll bleed to death if we don't call a doctor!" Bobbi yelled frustrated as she tried to get the phone chord from him. He tossed it to the floor and when she made to go after it he grabbed her by the back of the shirt and pulled her to lie across his lap. "What are you...?" He put his hand to hold her determined chin in place as he stared tiredly at her.

"If you want to help me, then shut up please," he cooed before kissing her lightly on the lips. She felt herself shiver as the back of her shirt began to soak in his blood, and the fingers that lightly grazed her face left trails of the blood on her skin. He reeked of blood, and yet she let him go about kissing her. It was a lot weaker than the last time, but the softness in it calmed her somehow.

"Now," he said when he pulled away. "If you would help me to the couch I need a good rest."

Bobbi slowly got out of his lap with his help, trying so hard not to hurt him further. He stood and allowed her to shoulder his weight as she walked him over and help gingerly lay him down.

"I'll go get some water and something to help stop the blood flow," she said once he was laid down.

"Good girl," he replied dazedly as he closed his eyes.

Bobbi went to the kitchen and found a large bowl after pulling everything out of the scarce cupboards. She filled it with warm water and grabbed a clean looking towel from the drawer. She then went into the bathroom and thankfully found an overly stocked medicine cabinet. She didn't know much about first aid, but she would do the best she could.

When she came back he was breathing deeply, apparently fast asleep on the couch. To her amazement, as she cleaned his wound, it had already begun to heal over. She looked at him for a long moment. She could excuse the white hair as possibly a pigment disorder, but healing this fast? You didn't need to be a doctor to know it wasn't right.

She turned towards the bowl of warm water and caught her own reflection. Fingerprints of blood on her cheeks and mouth from his hands. She quickly bent over and washed it away, more embarrassed by the fact she wasn't disgusted but intrigued by it. She swept the thought from her mind as she began to clean him up.

She undid the buckle at his chest to remove the blood soaked coat from him. She had to be professional about this after all. Yet she couldn't help but stare unabashedly at his naked torso. Men weren't supposed to look like this, or at least the men she knew. He could've been chiseled from marble and hand painted by a fine artist. Not a flaw or imperfection to mire his honeyed skin. The taught abs falling and rising with his deep breathing as muscles and veins twitched in his arms and neck. She attributed the sudden heat around her to the hot cloth in her hand as she washed him clean of the caked on blood.

"That feels good," he sighed, causing her to freeze. She looked up towards where his head was and she could see slight blue peaking though his partially closed eyes. "Don't stop."

Bobbi nodded and continued the task of cleaning him, too aware now that he was watching her.

"Hey Bobbi?" Dante asked sleepily.

"Yeah?"

"You're very cute when you're flustered."

She didn't say anything to this, only kept going until he was devoid of blood. She set the hand towel back into the bloody bowl of water and made to stand up, but he grabbed her hand.

"Don't go yet. Stick around till I fall asleep, OK?" He asked in a hushed tone. He looked close to crashing anyway, so Bobbi knelt back down to sit beside the couch. He didn't release her hand though, and instead held it over his chest with his hands. Bobbi sat not really knowing how she would get away if he held so closely to her.

As she looked at him though she was pretty sure she didn't want to leave anyway. She folded her free arm on the couch and set her chin on it to watch him sleep. His other arm was at his side, just next to hers. She leaned forward and let her lips brush against his warm skin. He let out a rumble of a laugh that she felt through her hand as he held it atop his left breast.

"Pervert," he said mockingly.


	4. Naive

**I am on a roll it seems! Nah, I've had the latest chapters for Obsession, Bleed It Out, and Nothing But Trouble 90 percent written for a month or more now. Just needed to decide how to end them all...lol**

**So we've come back to Obsession, which is slowly becoming a personal favorite of mine. It could be due to the fact I finally can write Dante as something other than comic relief...lol This is the first story I've ever been able to write Dante as a very smexy guy...lol Well, we know he is but I feel like I always write him more brotherly. So forgive me if my mind wanders into drooling territory...lol Especially when it comes to describing him. :D**

**This chapter takes the story a step closer to M but we have a ways to go before I'd give it that rating. Just forewarning you that Dante is an horny little bugger in this chapter...lol Poor Bobbi, how can she possibly cope? I know I couldn't if put in a similar situation with the son of Sparda! God, won't you please put me in a similar situation?! Hello? -sigh-**

**One other note: The thoughts of Dante in regards to religion are not my own. I've just always imagined Dante as not being religious at all...lol We clear? Also this chapter goes from the remainder of Bobbi's memories back to Dante waking after what occured at the end of the second chapter. It's not apparent right away, since the memory ends with Dante laying on a bed, and the next portion starts with him waking on one...lol Just thought I'd clear that up!**

**So onward with the chapter. R&R if you would, but it's not manditory...lol**

* * *

**Obsession**

**Chapter 4**

She hadn't meant to fall asleep. If anything the idea of doing so in a strange place, with a strange person should've prevented her from doing it. After a few moments of sitting with Dante though...her chin on her arm, listening to his rhythmic breathing, Bobbi felt her eyes growing heavy.

She knew her mistake even before she woke again, but it didn't make it any easier when her eyes bolted open. She was no longer in the living room on the floor, but in a bedroom. She raised an eyebrow as she looked around for signs of Dante but he wasn't there.

It wasn't until she sat up that she realized the room was strewn with clothing. She saw on a chair in the corner the bloodied leather coat and pants, with big boots sitting half fallen over to the side. She eyed the pants pointedly, as if she had never seen a pair of pants before. Her face flushed as images of him walking around naked popped into her head. She grabbed the nearest pillow and shoved her face in it until the thoughts started to settle.

A few minutes and she was calm, but unwilling to come out from the safety of the pillow. What she really should've done was leave by now. Somehow for all the excitement she felt at arriving she was oddly aware of just how... vulnerable she was whenever Dante was around. She had easily avoided guys over the years, never allowing for any of them to get the better of her. Whenever Dante was around though she found she could barely talk and was easily flustered. It just wasn't how attractive he was, but his persona seemed to ooze with slyness all his own. As if he knew something she didn't and enjoyed holding that fact over her.

"Ahhh, you're awake." Dante's voice suddenly chimed. Bobbi froze and couldn't find the nerve to pull the pillow down from her face. She was suddenly aware that a faint scent of soap was permeating the air and she swallowed hard as she felt someone tugging on the pillow. "If you're trying to smother yourself then you're doing it all wrong." His voice was teasing and she noticed it was close. He tugged again and slowly she let the pillow fall.

He was hunched down next to the bed, balanced on the balls of his feet just between her ankles as her legs were slung over the side of the bed. He was smirking up at her with a playful twinkle of mischief in his eyes. His hair was wet and all over the place while his skin still glistened with the moisture of the shower he had no doubt taken. He was in nothing but a towel.

"Are you OK?" She asked as she stared at him anxiously.

"Right as rain. Lucky me I had my very own live in nurse," he said grinning lazily up at her. She couldn't help think at that moment that his lines were cheesy, but still her face warmed and she tried hard to suppress a smile of her own. She leaned forward a bit to see where his wound was, only to find nothing there at all.

"What the...? You were injured!"

Dante only chuckled when she looked at him with suddenly alarmed eyes. _This isn't normal at all!_

"It's best not to ask questions in my line of business. The good news is that I'm all better which means I have both the time and energy to show you how much I appreciate your help," Dante replied before moving to lean in closer to her. Bobbi moved back, still not fully trusting in his response to her question. It only gave him room to crawl up onto the bed and before she knew it he was leaning over her on all fours. "Why so timid? This is why you came isn't it?"

"No." Bobbi managed to get out. She was pretty sure that her heart was going to explode in her chest as his fingers, much softer from his shower, caressed the side of her neck. She could smell that soapy musk coming off of him. _Oh my God he smells good..._ Weren't men supposed to smell like they bathed in aftershave?

"No?" He asked with a raise of his eyebrow as he let his fingers trail down to rest just at the dip in her v-neck shirt. He was staring at her again and she wished he wouldn't. It made it so hard for her to find the words, or the breath to say them. She could feel him pressing against her thigh as he nestled his lower half to lay against her while his upper half kept a comfortable distance. His two hands pressing into the mattress on either side of her to keep him propped up.

"I barely know you, so how could I... you know." Bobbi replied as she turned her face to the side, looking away from him. If she didn't see him then maybe she wouldn't feel so in danger of losing control of her self completely. She felt his breath against her cheek as he chuckled.

"Know? What's there to know?"

Her face turned to looked at him so quickly their noses almost collided, but he managed to pull back in time to avoid it.

"You would do something like this, with a total stranger?" She asked in disbelief. He was studying her face now.

"Why not?"

_Why not?! _She was getting irritated by his reply and perhaps he felt how rigid she went beneath him, because he moved off of her to lay just next to her. He propped his face up on an elbow and watched her closely. She in turn did the same.

They stared at each other. Her hazel eyes fixated on his blue ones without any movement or comments. He did not try anything, but looked thoughtful. Possibly as thoughtful as she was, and somehow it seemed a battle of minds. Finally he raised an eyebrow at her and let out a heavy sigh.

"What do you want to know?"

Bobbi couldn't help but smile a bit as she sat up on her knees next to him. He never switched positions except to incline his head up to keep her in his sights.

"What happened to your wound?" Bobbi asked.

"It healed," he said blandly.

"What REALLY happened to your wound?"

"Can't you ask me simple things, like what's my favorite food or favorite color?" He groaned up at her.

"What's your favorite color?" Bobbi repeated more as a thought than an actual question, but he took advantage of it if it meant avoiding the other question he obviously did not want to answer.

"Pink," Dante said with a smirk.

"Pink?!" She asked dumbfounded as she looked down at him. Dante raised himself up on his arm to sit at a more equal height with her and grinned. He began to twirl a lock of her hair around his finger as he gave her a lazy stare.

"Yes, pink. The shade in particular...," he began as he moved a hand further up to touch her face again. "...a woman turns when I touch her likes this." He ran his thumb over her lips as his other fingers carressed her jaw and she couldn't help but feel the immediate reaction to those words. He leaned forward and lightly brushed his lips against hers before pulling back to look at her, and then coming in again for another slow kiss.

He suddenly slipped his hand behind her neck and pulled her forward so she was on all fours over him with her mid section above his face. She looked down under her to see what he was up to.

"... and especially when I touch her like this." He finished before leaning upwards to nuzzle his face into her breasts. Bobbi felt an electric jolt shoot out in every direction and let out a gasp as she tried desperately to keep her balance above him. Even if she had wanted to pull away he had wrapped an arm around her back to keep her in place. Trouble was the more determined he became the less fight she found in her.

He began to nip at her through her shirt and it made her blood begin to race, pulsating in her chest so hard she was beginning to feel light headed. A moan escaped her lips mixed with a whimper. Anticipation and embarrassment clashing together as he continued his attack on her senses. Every jolt from him asking for submission. As much as she wanted to, something was nagging at the back of her head to stop before it went too far. _But it feels good..._

He pulled her to lay equal to him with her laying full on him as he made to kiss her, his eyes now visible from this angle and simply dripping with wanton lust. It made Bobbi shiver to see him this way. She made a weak attempt with her hands to push him back down on the bed so she could get some distance between them. He only took hold of her hands and ran them over his chest exploringly as he leaned his head back and grinned with his eyes closed.

"Maybe we should continue my shower. I rather enjoyed you cleaning me up." He breathed into her ear before running his tongue along her earlobe. Bobbi swallowed hard and tried to stifle her own breathing. He moved one of her hands close to his face before lifting her finger and taking it into his mouth.

"Wait." Bobbi breathed heavily, finding it hard to find the words when her mind was so remotely concentrated on the feeling of his warm mouth as it sucked on her finger.

"You taste of my blood," he said after he had pulled her finger out. She hadn't had the time to properly wash herself since dealing with his wound.

"I'll go wash up," she said softly as she tried to pull away. He only pulled her back, cutting his teeth on the tip of her finger. Bobbi let out a startled gasp.

"Why? It's intoxicating." He let his tongue run between her fingers, the tip searching the crevices to locate anything that was left. She shivered against him and laid her head on his chest so she wouldn't have to watch him.

"Please, let me go wash up and then..."

"And then?" He interjected curiously in a slightly muffled voice as he scraped his teeth over her finger as she pulled it out.

She blushed crimson as she looked down at him. He looked so beautiful just laying there, hair disheveled and his eyes veiled by long lashes. His eyes were sinful as they surveyed her, and she couldn't help but stare at him now that he gave her a little room to pull back. His bare chest wasn't quite as glistening now that her shirt had absorbed some of the water, but it glowed with a healthy tan as his chest seemed to vibrate with his labored breathing. His muscles were so well defined that every crevice and indentation was hued with dark shadows while white wispy hairs lead further down his abs to where the top of his towel hung loosely. Her eyes had to stop there, if she went any further... She could almost feel the danger of what looking at him could do.

Bobbi nodded her head before looking away; silently agreeing to whatever it was he had in mind for her. He lay back with his arms under his head watching her with a victorious smirk. With his hands no longer on her she found the strength to move off the bed and quickly walked to the bathroom door. She turned before closing it to see him laying leisurely back looking at the ceiling.

Once inside she felt herself begin to panic. If truth be told she had nodded so she could get away. She barely knew him! How had she gotten herself into this mess? Damn her curiosity and damn him for calling her on it. Her reflection in the mirror looked flushed as she hurriedly washed her hands with soap and water, all the while feverously trying to think of a way out of this. She glanced towards the window and noticed a fire escape just outside.

She looked back towards the door mournfully though. She didn't like to lie, but she felt if she didn't go now that something might happen. Something she was not ready for despite the way she felt towards and had reacted to him. She quietly began to open the bathroom window.

--

Dante sighed heavily as he turned onto his side and rubbed his face further into his pillow. He shut his eyes tightly against the sun that was coming from the windows. It took him a moment as he moved again to lay on his back before his mind finally came to him. He laid his wrist against his forehead before opening his eyes slowly.

"Bobbi," he said softly to the ceiling.

He hadn't thought about her in years, because he hadn't seen her in years. She had left his life just before Lady had entered it and in a way his mind had been so occupied with Lady that it left no time to consider where or how Bobbi was.

He had a history of forgettable women, but Bobbi had somehow stood out almost as much as Lady did. Unlike Lady though, he had not tried to stop her when she walked out. Funny he should think of her now after all this time.

He sat up in bed and realized with a frown that he was still fully dressed and wearing his boots. He tried to remember what he had been doing, but drew a blank. _Strange... _The last thing he remembered was calling Lady. At this thought he turned to look for his phone, which was lying on the floor. He checked and found with a sigh that he had no missed messages.

As he wandered about grabbing things from boxes so he could take a shower, Dante began to think on his dream again. Bobbi had been so innocent that it had amused him to no end. The women he was use to pursuing had been older experienced women always. In fact, he had lost his virginity to an older woman. He had never known the touch of someone pure, and so he had delighted in showing Bobbi all he felt she was missing. Perhaps that was what attracted him to Lady as well. Both girls were innocent, but the difference in personalities was tremendous. Bobbi was shy and quick to please whereas Lady was a tough spitfire who could never admit she wanted something as human as companionship. Lady was strong where Bobbi was weak.

Despite this Bobbi had managed to find a small place in his life. That first encounter where she had run from him only made him want to try harder to recapture her. In the small contact they had with one another he had found her innocence was intoxicating. It was a physical need to steal it from her in the way he used to enjoy dirtying pure things. It had begun that way, but he didn't realize just how innocent the girl was.

She had left him lying on his bed thinking he would win over her as soon as she came back out. When she didn't return though Dante felt annoyed and went to knock on the door. When no one answered he had burst into the bathroom to find the window leading to the fire escape wide open and banged his fist on the sill. He was still rock hard and in need of a companion. On top of that he had NEVER been rejected by any woman before. With his ego and pride slightly wounded Dante set out to find Bobbi and make her pay for running off on him. It had been easy, because in her hurry to escape him she had left her purse behind.

What he found was not what he had totally expected. Somehow he had pictured her as an urban princess who got good grades, was loved by all, and never gave her parents a lick of trouble. He was only partially right on that. While out of his world she was quiet and solitary, mostly locking herself away in her run down apartment to read books, draw or study. He rarely saw friends come or go except a gaggle of girls who he sensed weren't so much friends, but in need of a naive designated driver.

The only contact Bobbi had was with her mother, and that too looked to be strained. When he went searching for her that night what he came upon was what looked to be a stern lecture from her mother. He had planned to go right to her door, but his hearing picked up on a high pitched voice saying her name. So instead he climbed the building using the sills and pips on the building until he came to where the chatter was coming from.

"Where were you?" A voice asked. Dante was perched just outside a window and from this view could only hear a conversation going on.

"W-what are you doing here?" Bobbi responded in a startled voice. Perhaps she'd come in to find her mother waiting for her in her apartment. He noticed Bobbi was trying her best to prevent her mom from seeing the bloodstain on the back of her shirt.

"Don't try to change the subject Bobbi Lynn. Where have you been?" Her mother repeated.

"I was, at the library studying," she lied in that not too convincing voice he was beginning to know all too well.

"Don't lie to me. I went there myself when I couldn't find you. You KNOW you have exams coming up Bobbi so WHY were you not home studying?"

"Chill out lady." Dante sighed as he listened to her. He didn't like her voice as it was grating on his nerves.

"I'm ready for the test, I promise. I've been studying non stop for weeks now." Bobbi replied defensively.

"Since when does non stop include going out clubbing with those girls?" Her mother's voice was suspicious and Bobbi didn't reply. "Don't you realize yet that there is nothing you do that I don't know about?! I didn't raise you this way Bobbi! Good girls stay home and study, bad girls whore about town!"

Dante flinched at the harsh words and slowly turned to glance into the window to see where Bobbi was. The girl was looking downcast in the shadow of her overbearing mother.

"Perhaps you should've never moved in by yourself. I think it's time you move back home where I can help guide you in the right direction."

"No! I swear I won't let my grades drop, just please don't make me come home. I want to make my own way. Please!" Bobbi begged semi hysterical at the idea of moving home again.

"How can I be so sure you're not straying? Even Father O'Hara says you've been distracted in choir practice."

"I give you my word. You said yourself you didn't raise me that way. Please have some faith in me."

Dante watched as her mother's back came into view, arms reaching to run through the girl's hair in a motherly way. She cupped the girl's cheeks in her hands.

"I will trust you, but if I hear even a mere whisper of being disobeyed I _will _bring you home and see you never leave. Understand?" Her mother asked in a sweet tone that made Dante's skin crawl.

Bobbi nodded quickly in a no doubt practiced way she had probably done all her life to appease this woman.

"Remember child, God is always watching you."

Dante snorted at this, as he was the only one currently watching them both. He watched the old bat go as her bushy head of hair was all he could see from a few stories up. He turned after she'd gone to look inside again and found Bobbi sitting on the couch shaking tremulously. He felt a little bad for the kid. Every available surface was covered in text books, paper and pens. The girl got down on her knees and actually began to pray! _Priceless!_

Dante didn't believe in organized religion. Sure he knew of the existence of devil's, and hell maybe there were angels out there too. But he didn't like the idea of scaring people into submission with talk of fire and brimstone. For all the religions that preached the idea of free will, they sure didn't want their flock to have it.

He had come to find though that Bobbi was quite into her religion. By choice or way of her psycho mother he would never know, but she did seem to believe in it even when he openly criticized it. It had hurt her when he did so in her presence, but she never tried to push it on him fully believing that Dante was entitled to a difference of opinion. He though got the impression she thought he would be converted eventually. HA!

She was clueless about _what _Dante was, and for some reason he never brought it up to her. He was use to the people around him knowing already, but kept quiet about it to her. It would be a choice he would ultimately come to regret later on.

Dante watched her a while longer, having had the original intentions for coming here knocked out by the look on her face once the old bat had gone. Bobbi pulled out a large sketchbook and feverously began scribbling away in it. She seemed to fade away from her surroundings and he found himself fixated by her determination.

Eventually though the girl fell asleep, propped up on the arm rest of the couch with pencil still in hand and her sketchpad ready to fall. He second guessed himself as he decided the next course of action. What he really wanted to do was find out what was on that sketchpad.

He slowly tried pulling up on the window leading into the living room and found it was unlocked. He pulled it open and quietly moved to come in. Once inside he looked around to find the rest of the room was littered with paper, but not the essays and homework he originally thought. Large sized sketches lay about on the tables along with some smaller ones and the subject of each pencil sketch was Dante himself.

Some of him looking at nothing in particular, while others were of him laughing. Dante picked up one hidden behind another drawing and lifted an eyebrow. It was one of him sleeping, and judging by the image he thought it was probably from when he'd fallen asleep with her still there. The oddest part about it was Dante could see the care put into each sketch. Whereas he saw himself a rough and gruff hunter, Bobbi had drawn him more boyish and almost...angelic. It was funny to look at. It wasn't like he didn't know this was how most women saw him, but it still made him laugh all the same.

He crouched down next to the couch where a sketchpad lay under her arm with a half finished sketch. The face was outlined and raw with his eyes being the only feature currently drawn in detail. Unlike the previous drawings that carried a playful or peaceful air to them, the eyes drawn here was piercing to look at. The sheer effort put into getting that look of dominant confidence just right was made more apparent by the slightly faded pencil lines that had been erased, re-drawn and erased again.

These images scattered around were a short timeline of the girl's thoughts of him. The little time spent in their first two encounters having the result of the more angelic sketches where she didn't know enough about him, but undoubtedly he had made a lasting impression. Those sketches were girl's whimsy, and what fevered thoughts of a young lady will produce when given encouragement.

He found it hard not to be moved by them. The naivety of it all and the girlishness behind it.

The partial sketch though showed a sway in her opinion, and Dante noticed the look she had drawn in his eyes was very intimidating, sultry and unwavering. It was like seeing himself through her eyes and he suddenly felt a bit of sympathy for her.

He pulled the sketchpad out from under her arm carefully, making sure he didn't wake her up. She moved only slightly, sighing a bit but not waking. After he had set the pad of paper down on the coffee table he turned back to her, wrapped one arm under her legs and the other under her back to lift her. She came easily with her head bobbing onto his shoulder as he cradled her close. He grinned when she yawned and nuzzled her face into him.

"Don't think I'm going to let you off so easily," he whispered into her hair as he carried her to her room. It was even funnier in there. "Everything...is...pink." Dante suppressed the urge to bust out laughing. Bobbi couldn't have been older than 19, and yet her room resembled that of a young girl. Between the pink decor rugs, bedspread, window coverings, and the stuffed animals that lined the bed... He just had to let out a chuckle so it didn't bust out all at once and jolt the sleeping girl in his arms out of her slumber.

He went towards the bed and knelt upon it to set her down. She turned on her side away from him in a fetal position before stretching, then laying still. She would be no fun this way, and the girl looked exhausted. He huffed, causing his bangs to fly upwards as he contemplated what exactly would transpire. Eventually he came to a solution that suited them both.

He took off his jacket, kicked off his boots before crawling in beside her and pulling the covers out from under her, then over them both. The truth was he hated sleeping alone. Ever since he was a child, if he could have someone beside him he preferred it. It almost reminded him of when he used to sleep next to his brother, or even his mother as a kid. He slept better when someone was there with him.

He curled an arm around her waist and pulled her to spoon beside him, burying his face in her soft hair. She did not even seem to notice, but eventually moved to turn into him. He opened an eye to survey her and couldn't help but notice she was very cute. Why was it her innocence about him touched him so? Those drawings and the look of total shyness at something he did without thought practically every day? He wanted to know why she was shy, and what it felt like to be that ignorant again.

She moved again, this time her face nuzzling so close to his he had to pull back and remind himself he was going to behave himself. Well kind of... He leaned in and gave her a very small kiss which she seemed to barely notice.

"Tease," he whispered before turning on his back to yawn. He pulled her with him and curled his fingers in her hair.

He had slept so soundly that night. Maybe it was the fact he wasn't in Devil May Cry, but in a "home" like setting. The sleeping part though was short lived as he was woken by a startled scream. Dante had practically fallen out of the bed it had scared him so badly. He looked up to find Bobbi standing in the corner of her room holding a baseball bat.

"Stay back!" She yelled at him. He groaned and righted himself with his head on the pillow, pulling the fluffy pink blanket up over his head. Silence followed these words as Dante slowly slipped back into sleep. "H-hello?"

"Sleeping..." Dante growled from under the blanket.

"But...you..."

Dante rolled over and pushed the covers from his head to look at Bobbi who was still clinging to the bat.

"C'mere." Dante said groggily. Her eyes widened and she held onto the bat even tighter. "I'm not gonna hurt you, now get over here."

She seemed to be holding her breath before cautiously walking towards the bed. When she was near enough he snatched the bat away and tossed it to the floor. Bobbi just stood staring at him unsure. He huffed.

"Got anything for breakfast?" He asked with a smirk.


	5. Friends?

**Hiyathereya'll. Don't ask, I just realized I begin all my author notes with "hello" and wanted to go with something different this time...lol Shake things up, like Dante! Muhahahaha.**

**So we're finally getting an update of this story, whoot! I promise to get back to Lady in the next chapter, I just needed to do a little more in terms of Dante thinking about memories of Bobbi. Plus, while I KNOW the direction I'm headed in all the chapters prior to it are not yet written in my head...lol So I'm just going with the flow at this point and seeing where my mind takes me. :)**

**Also, if you like DMC pics/art then stop by my photobucket account sometime. I recently realized I had so many DMC related fan art, images and self made wallpapers that I needed somewhere else to store them to make room on my hard drive...lmao So I uploaded them all to a photobucket account. Innnccluuudding some fan art drawn of Vergil/Dante/Nero by...DevilWriterN! (my lovely beta reader!) Bahahahaha! Sorry, but I'm a fan of her artwork! In FACT, one of her Vergil drawings was inspired by Bleed For Me/Bleed It Out. Can you guess which one? lol**

**Just go to Photobucket . com and type ShyAnon in the search area. It'll come up as an error for pictures, but will ask "Are you looking for the Photobucket user ShyAnon?". Click on the linked name and it will take you there. You'll know you're in the right place by all the Dante pics...lmao DevilWriterN's art is under "DMC Fanart - DevilWriterN". There's my shameless plug for you!**

**So enjoy! I have far too many stories to update...lmao. R&R if you feel like it. :0)**

* * *

**Obsession**

**Chapter 5**

Dante tried Lady again, and again it went directly to her voicemail. He threw the phone down on the kitchen table and slouched forward until his forehead touched solid wood.

He felt completely wiped of energy and considered, for once, crawling back into bed. His head hurt too, as if he'd drank far too much but that hadn't been the case at all.

He got up and went to the sink to splash cold water on his face before sliding the window above it open. A cool morning breeze hit him and somehow made him feel a bit better. Maybe he'd been cooped up indoors too long. He caught the faint scent of breakfast and his stomach growled anxiously. No doubt the happy little houses around him were filled with people sitting around their tables munching away on whatever mom made without so much as a care to the world outside their front doors.

He remembered those breakfast's with his mom and Vergil. The scent of bread, bacon, and sausage forcing his eyes open even when the rest of him wanted 5 more minutes. No one made eggs like his mother. Hell, no one cooked like her but he figured it was the same for everyone. Funny how much food reminded him of the people he loved. Pizza was something his mother made for him often, fresh and hand rolled herself. As much as he loved it he had yet to find a pizza chain to compare to the one she had always made for him. Vergil ate cake on their birthday, but Dante always had pizza.

Maybe it wasn't even the taste he loved, but the memories. She would let him sit by her side and "create" his very own. That was how he got so gluttonous when it came to toppings, because they always tested out new things. They once created a pizza so heavy with toppings that the crust was so thin at the middle while baking that it broke in half when they went to pull it out. Or the time Dante thought it would be a good idea to put gummy bears on his pizza. Eva had been up with him for the rest of the night as she tried to soothe the worst stomach ache he ever had. He considered all gummies his mortal enemy from that day on.

Or maybe it was just the memory that no matter what the three did separately during the day, at meals they were always together. Dante usually chattering on about random things as Vergil quietly listened and Eva just smirked at his precocious ways. Sometimes he lied and said things that weren't true just to see the look on her face as she humored him. He loved to make her laugh, and on the rare occasion Vergil was known to lose it himself at the absurdity of his imagination. Those were his favorite memories of making Vergil almost spit out his food with an off handed comment and the three of them wracking with uncontrollable laughter, unable to eat anymore due to how much their stomachs hurt from it.

Since Lady had come to stay with him it had been similar, since she typically ate dinner whenever he did. Not at the table like a family, but he could order take out and they would veg out on the couch where she would, surprisingly, listen about old missions and new. She rarely talked about her past, but would delight him with a few stories of her own. Mostly though she let him jabber on about everything, even women.

He'd never talked to her about Bobbi though. He'd never told anyone about her, which now he wondered why. It was so easy to brush off the others, but the idea of talking about Bobbi in such a way gave him a painful feeling. The thought of her made him wonder if perhaps his feelings for her did go further than he wanted to think at the time. Prior to Lady she was his meal mate, and that first morning when he'd woken to find her ready to strike at him with a bat had been the first they'd shared together.

She eyed him warily over her shoulder from the stove as he lounged in a chair by the table. She still remained in the clothes she'd slept in, and he wondered if she believed he might try to jump her if she tried to change.

"Sleep well?" He asked. She jumped, and then nodded. "See, this is the part where we mutually have a conversation. If you want to speak using body language..."

"I slept fine, you?" She quickly stammered. He breathed out a laugh.

"Nothing happened if that's what you're worried about."

"Good. I mean... Oh, I don't know what I mean," she sighed as she picked up the pan and held it sideways to drop the omelet onto a plate. She turned off the burner, picked the plate up and set it in front of him before taking a seat across from him. She let her hands fall to her lap and she just stared at the table.

"Listen kid, there's no need to be so edgy around me. I'm not going to attack you or anything." He mused as he pulled the plate towards him and cut a piece of the egg off. He offered some to her but she shook her head. "I just came to make sure you were OK last night." He lied in a much more convincing way than she'd ever managed.

"Really?" She asked as if she really wanted to believe that.

"Sure. As for staying over, I was tired and crashed. Got a free breakfast out of it too, right?"

Her face brightened a bit at this and he shook his head.

"You like to draw I see." He smirked letting his gaze come to hers as he bit into the omelet. It wasn't half bad, but maybe the taste was better because she gave him a slightly flustered look. "While your art is interesting, it's the subject of them I find more intriguing."

"You saw them?!"

"I did. Kind of flattered actually, except..."

"Except?"

"Do I frighten you Bobbi?"

She paused.

"I'm not use to the attention," she said slowly as if not wanting to insult him.

"So that would be a yes?"

"Sometimes."

They watched each other long and hard, him trying to see if her eyes would give anything away. She just blinked back at him with a stone set face. She eventually would perfect this face when she really wanted to block him from digging too deep into her head.

"Place your hand on the table."

"Why?"

"Where's the excitement in knowing why? If I told you then you might not even give it a fair shot." He replied coolly to her. She eyed him and he knew she did not trust him which was within her right since they'd only known each other less than two days. Eventually he saw her arm twitch and pull from her lap to sit on the table. "Closer with your palm up." She moved it at a snails pace, recoiling it for split seconds but determinedly moving on.

Eventually her hand was within reach and he watched her as he slowly put his hand up and then slowly lowered it to pick up hers. Her eyes connected to their hands and he sensed her growing anxiety.

"I'm not going to hurt you, calm down. I had an ex who used to paint for a living. One of the starving artists type. She used to paint me in the nude," he chuckled as he splayed her fingers out and intertwined his hand with hers. "Long after we'd called it quits I still would pose for her from time to time, because, well, I'll tell you a secret..."

She watched him with a secret smirk that he returned as he leaned in a bit.

"I'm SERIOUSLY good looking. Keep that between us. Don't need it getting around and ruining my business persona."

Her mouth broke into an unintended smile that she tried to hide, but couldn't because he had her hand.

"I like your drawings Bobbi, even the one where I looked a bit scary. Lia, my ex, use to say the best way to draw the human form is to know it."

Dante pulled her hand forward to touch the side of his face. She tensed, but did not pull away, even when he let her hand go. She let her fingertips touch the plains of his face like a blind child might explore the face of its mother to recognize it in their minds eye. Funny enough she stayed far from his mouth, no doubt remembering what had happened the last time.

She moved from across the table and came to sit in the chair next to him, a sudden look of eager business on her face. He just let her do it, just as he had let Lia do it all those years ago. She felt his eyebrows, his lashes, and the curves of his eyes, cheekbones, jaw and even his ears.

"Imagine what drawing me in the full nude would entail touchy feely wise," he said as he raised his eyebrows. "If it's going to make you redder then make sure to imagine it in pinpoint precise detail."

Bobbi only shook her head at his all too flirty smile and playful eyes as she stayed above his neck.

"Doesn't this bother you?" She asked with a small laugh when she caught his eye again.

"What man would dislike a pretty girl feeling him up?"

Her hands seemed to lose something at this, and slowly they returned to her lap as her hair slumped over to hide her face a bit.

"Don't tell me you're one of those kinds of girls?"

She looked up at him and he pushed her bangs behind her ear so he could see her face again. He knew this type, because almost every girl had it in her to doubt her own worth. He guessed he just never understood it, because he wasn't brought up that way.

He recognized beautiful women, but his mother had told him a long time ago that real beauty lay within back when it wasn't cliché to think so and he took her word as gospel. He had known his fair share of women, and even the beautiful ones could turn ugly with their attitude. Bobbi was quiet, like his mom had always been. What he wondered was why she always looked so troubled, even when he tried so hard to put a smile back on her face.

She wouldn't speak her thoughts out loud, but he could see them. Maybe she had been so shy that no one had ever approached her, or someone along the way had emotionally scarred her into believing she was worthless. Or maybe the girl just got it into her head when compared to a world so hell bent on looks. He didn't care for her reasoning, but was as determined to change her mind as he was to see what made her tick.

He moved his chair forward to sit knee to knee with her as he lifted both hands to cup her cheeks in them, forcing her to look up at him.

"When you look at me, what do you see?" He asked softly. She studied him like someone might a newly discovered sculpture of such painstaking loveliness that every inch had to be worshipped by the eye before stored in the memory. She blushed a second before the words left her mouth.

"You're beautiful."

Her eyes moved to the floor, but he lifted her face a bit higher to bring them back to his.

"You think so little of yourself, but do you have any idea how much I want to kiss you right now?"

He leaned in very slowly, pausing at specific points to give her room to protest or pull away but she didn't. She was breathing a little heavier, but she only laid her hand on his sleeve by his elbow, squeezing it as he brushed his lips lightly against hers. So soft it was barely there at all.

"You taste like eggs," she said softly, as if not quite sure what to do in the moment he let her lips go. He laughed and dropped his head between them, shaking it.

"Do you ever stop talking?" He grinned when he looked back up at her and saw her flushed lips smiling nervously at him.

She started to say "sorry", but he cut her off with another kiss which made him laugh internally at the stupefied and misted over look in her eye. He liked it when she blushed like that and when her hands trembled. It was so off from how this normally went. He hadn't had to lead or chase in so long.

Then out of nowhere she froze when the front door knob rattled.

"Bobbi?" A woman's voice called from somewhere and Bobbi immediately stood up.

"Oh no!" She whispered as she grabbed his arm and pulled him from his seat.

"What's wrong?"

"Quiet... Don't let her hear you!" She said anxiously as she circled him and pushed at his back to get him to move towards her room. He heard a key slide in the lock and he was practically shoved into her room where she locked the door. "In the closet!"

He had to stifle a laugh at actually being pushed into her closet. Was he suddenly 16 being caught in some girl's room when daddy came home? Unlike then he didn't feel the sense of dread brought on by being caught and possibly punished. After all, they were two adults engaged in somewhat innocent play.

"Bobbi Lynn, are you ready for church?"

He heard the knob turn and click as the lock to Bobbi's bedroom held strong. Apparently mommy dearest didn't have a key for this door.

Through the slated door he could see Bobby trying to pull on clothes and grinned. While leaving her bra and underwear on he'd still gotten to see enough to know she was shy for no good reason. Maybe she forgot her closet doors were slated so he could see out in her haste. He grinned at the show.

"One second mom!" She yelled out when she pulled a shirt over her head and slipped into a skirt. She pulled a brush through her hair as she stared into the full length mirror before walking towards the door. "Please don't say anything, and sneak out after I'm gone." She whispered to her closet as she passed. He opened it slightly and stuck his hand out giving her thumbs up, which she tried to push back in as her other hand stopped on the bedroom door. He grabbed her hand and yanked her inside without warning.

"Quiet or she'll hear you," he grinned as he leaned her against the wall. He kissed her again and she hit his shoulder.

"Bobbi?! What's keeping you?" Her mother called with a bang on the door. "You're going to be late!"

"Mmmmm!" Bobby groaned as he deepened the kiss and pressed her against the wall. She looked so torn it was amusing him to no end. Hah... one... second m-mom!" She yelled when she ripped her mouth from his, allowing him to attack her jaw. "Will you stop it?"

He stood back with a wolfish grin as he raised his hands placatingly, her bra just so happened to be hanging from his thumb. She looked puzzled as she felt her sides and realized he'd gotten it off her during their skirmish.

"How did you...?"

"Magic fingers," he breathed out, watching her with heavy lidded eyes as he leaned against the other side of the closet. She tried to grab for it, but he hid it behind him. "A trade is in order I think."

"Dante," she whispered desperately as she glanced towards the wall where her mother was no doubt standing on the other side wondering what was going on.

"I'll just collect on it later I guess," he sighed as he handed her the lacy white bra that she snatched from him before walking out of the closet, closing the door and wedging a blanket in the top to stop him from watching her putting it back on. He grinned when it came down and she finally opened the door for her mother.

"Bobbi! Did you even shower?" Her mom harped on her.

"I stayed up late studying, so I overslept."

"That is no excuse young lady. You knew you had church this morning so you could've showered last night. And your hair! Couldn't you at least try to do something with it?"

They suddenly came back into view and Dante watched as she directed the girl to sit on a stool in front of her mirror as her mother dug through a box on her dressing table. She pulled out some clips and started placing them in Bobbi's hair painfully pulling it back away from her face. Again he glared at her mom who reduced the woman from moments before into a dazed looking girl. He liked her hair better when it was down.

"OK, so I'll drop you off. I've got a house showing this morning so I won't be able to join you or pick you up. Can you make it home?" Her mother asked as she fussed to make sure no hairs were out of place.

"Yes," she replied staring hopelessly at her own reflection.

"Ok then, come on."

Bobbi stood to walk behind her mother as they headed for her bedroom door. For a split moment Bobbi's eyes wandered to where Dante stood on the other side of the closet and it seemed to him they silently begged..._save me._

--

He smirked as he stared at the old church before him, the one he had slowly followed them to and waited until batzilla had pulled away to move out in the open. She had gone inside, of that he was sure, yet he didn't want to follow her in there. He couldn't remember the last time he had been in a church that wasn't some sect of a cult worshiping some low god, or demon.

He was considering leaving when he heard the inside burst into life with song. _Ahhh, the old hymns_. Despite his thoughts on religion they always did one thing right. The music. He loved his rock, but a haunting hymn always put him at ease. It reminded him of his mother when she use to sing to them as children from a dusty old hymn book given to her as a child. He often found himself wandering around church yards listening to the mixture of bells and choir music. If only to recapture a moment of his childhood.

He inched closer and slowly opened the doors to peak within. The choir itself was up on the altar before the rows of people. And there in the midsts of them was Bobbi dressed in white and gold choir robes. He smirked at the sight of her there, thinking it perfectly natural she was involved in the church somehow. He quietly slipped inside and sat at the furthest pew in the back so as not to attract too much attention. Then he remembered that even in street clothes he stood out like a sore thumb to all those around him. The people up front took no notice of him though, so he settled against the hard seat and watched the girl intently. He noticed a gaggle of girls sitting across from him were whispering like crazy and looking at him avidly. He gave them a polite smile but tried his best to ignore them.

As the music moved along Bobbi stepped out from the rest of her group and began to sing solo from the others. She was no diva, but her voice was perfect for church music with the soft quality and slightly high pitches that rung out above the rest. Almost as if the girl truly believed it would carry to the heavens. It was kind of cute to see her trying so hard, possibly shaking all over in her nervous effort to not mess up. It was pretty though, about as true to ones voice as one could be. The Bobbi he had met, and the one standing on the altar seemed two completely different women.

In the midsts of listening to her though he caught the sound of sniggering. He opened his eyes and scanned the room, looking for the source. Even with the parishioners singing their hearts out he could pick up on it easily with his sensitive hearing and his eyes darkened as he saw a group of boys making rude gestures and laughing.

"Think she's praying for talent?" One of them asked amused.

"More likely a bigger set of tits," the one beside laughed as he elbowed his friends. The third of the group turned and glared at the others.

"Shut up guys," he hissed warningly at them. "You want to get us in trouble?"

"Oh yeah, we forgot she's your girlfriend right Alex?" The one on his left chimed in a snide voice. The one he'd called Alex gave him a cold glare. "C'mon, everyone knows she's got a thing for you."

"Yeah, and if you want that to remain a reason for her to help us pass the rest of the year then I'd shut up now." Alex growled at his friends. He looked around to see if anyone had heard him and he paled as his eyes locked on Dante's. _You should be afraid you little bastard. _The boy recovered quickly before nodding his head in greeting. Dante only continued to stab him to death with his eyes until the boy looked away.

By the time Dante managed to stop visually attacking the boy's head he was peeved to find the song was over. There stood Bobbi looking more confident then he had yet to see her. A slight rouge in her cheek as the parish eased back into their seats.

"Whoopdie fricking doo," one of unidentified boys said just low enough so Alex didn't hear, but just loud enough so Dante did, before making a up and down gesture by his crotch. They both laughed cruelly.

Dante had never been known as a man of patience and even less so when it came to bullying of others. Growing up he had been tormented by his peers for several obvious reasons, and others joined in purely because if Dante was being bullied then they weren't.

Cowards, all of them and these boys were no different. The only difference now was he was a man rather than a boy who was too afraid to fight back for fear of what his strength might do. Now, he didn't care. Children were too young to understand the effect of long time bullying, but these boys were old enough to know the damage and they didn't care. So why should he?

The laughter was ringing in his head as he stood from his seat and walked over to the boys. Not every eye was on him right away, not until he had the boy by the back of the neck and he let out a yell of confusion and surprise. Dante pushed him against the wall, fighting the urge to pull his gun on the twerp for maximum effect. Instead he gave him a crushing glare and lifted him several inches off the floor.

"What I do?!" The boy asked desperately as he looked around for help. Mostly everyone stood back, petrified at the sheer size of Dante and the evil glint in his eyes.

The worm twisted in his hand nervously as he stared wide eyed at him, trying to sputter some sort of words that never formed anything but nonsense. His eyes searching desperately from the people around them to Dante.

"STOP!"

A figure wedged itself between Dante and the boy, pressing determined hands back against his chest. He looked down to see Bobbi staring at him beseechingly.

"Let him go!" She demanded with an attempt at command that didn't suit her. The boy stared at her just as disbelievingly as Dante was. One hand shifted up to clasp onto his wrist, her eyes unblinking as she watched him for a sign of ease. Slowly he let the boy go, setting him on the floor and releasing his collar dispassionately. He stumbled back and practically tripped over himself in his attempt to get away.

Everyone was staring now, and whispering quietly. Bobbi looked fearful as she gazed around at everyone, no doubt thinking what would happen when her mother found out about this. He knew her fear of having to live with the old witch again and he hadn't even considered this as he sought to put the boy in his place. So he said the first thing that came to mind to cover his tracks.

"This has nothing to do with you girl," he said coldly. Perhaps she would be considered the hero for "saving" the boy from him. She stared at him blankly for a moment before he gave her a warning look to help move along her thinking process. Somehow she managed it.

"Please leave," she said in a slightly fearful tone that was believable enough. As if she just realized she had walked in the path of an angry animal. _Good girl_.

He gave her another pointed glare for emphasis before looking up to continue the look at those who were gaping at them both. He then turned on his heel and pretended to stalk off, listening closely as people began commending the poor girl on her nerves of steel. He laughed slightly but continued on his way, hoping what had began as a fiasco would smooth over and afford Bobbi a little more footing amongst her peers. No doubt that boy would have to live with being rescued by a girl and might even think twice about being a jerk in future. Karma... Today Dante was flesh and blood karma.

He waited, safely hidden as everyone left once the services were over. He couldn't talk with her after what had just happened, so he entertained himself by keeping perfectly hidden until he caught sight of her. She actually stayed behind while everyone else left, almost as if she knew he was not gone yet. Was he that obvious? It wasn't until the priest finished speaking with her that Dante seized his opportunity. Or, actually seized her.

She stepped close to where he was hiding, which he was ashamed to admit was a large row of bushes taller than he was that lined either side of the church entryway, separating it from the garden on the side. He had tossed a rock to try and get her attention and like the curious girl she was she came to investigate, at which point he grabbed her and pulled her through.

"Hey!" She yelled as he hoisted her, getting a hand over her mouth just before she gave away his hide out. When her eyes fell on him though she stopped struggling so he moved his hand. "What are you doing here?!"

"Catching a show," He grinned.

"Trying to get me in trouble is more like it! What were you thinking attacking Joey like that?"

"Joey eh? He pissed me off so I taught him a lesson."

"Argh... You shouldn't have done that," she groaned looking down. "It's always better if you just ignore him."

"Ignore him? You mean you knew what that little punk was doing?"

"He does it all the time." She shrugged her arms and he mimicked the movement.

"Which is totally fine for you is it?"

She eyed him warily, no doubt sensing the anger in his voice at this question. She let out a small laugh.

"I admit the look in his face as you did that was Kodak." She laughed shyly. He groaned at her and pulled her into a headlock. "Hey! That was a compliment."

"Compliment my ass. Stop changing the subject. You need to stick up for yourself." He said refusing point blank to let go of her head. She went still.

"I know, I know. It's not so easy though. If I punched him every time he made me mad I would have my mom to deal with on the side." She sighed before he finally let go of her.

She turned from him to stand by the ivy covered wall. He came to stand beside her with another burning question on his mind.

"So, who's that Alex guy?" Dante asked casually as he scratched his chin. Bobbi's eyes widened for a second and her face suddenly turned red as she looked at him.

"Oh, uh, him," she answered thickly. Dante gave her an appraising stare and leaned into the wall next to her. She was absentmindedly playing with her hands. A nervous twitch he had come to notice whenever she felt uncomfortable, almost as if taking comfort in the touch of her own skin.

"Well?" He asked when she did not respond.

"Well what?"

"You like him don't you?" He asked still in a casual tone. He had always been the jealous type when it came to the people he wanted around him. He was greedy of people's attention and nothing annoyed him more than the idea that someone else may be getting his time. Especially an undeserving asshole like this guy.

Bobbi remained quiet, looking around as if to find her answer buried in the sun kissed grass, or in the wind that was rustling the trees. He turned then for a more direct approach.

"More than me?" He whispered in her ear. Bobbi closed her eyes and swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat. She turned her face to look at him and examined his eyes very closely.

"You don't even like me. N-not really."

Bobbi ducked out from in front of him to get more space between them. He reached out a rough hand to take hers, preventing her from going too far. She turned to stare back at his hand sadly.

"I like you enough," he replied as he tugged her back towards him. She barely budged though.

"I don't like it when you toy with me Dante. Yes, I do like you, but you shouldn't' be using that against me. If you don't stop then I'll..."

"You'll?" He asked with a raise of his eyebrow.

"I'll stop coming around. Maybe even now t-that would be the best thing. Before things go too far."

"And what exactly is going to stop me from coming to see you?" He asked with a cocky smile as he moved forward when she wouldn't come to him. She had no answer for this, and so just tried to pull her hand from his. He chuckled. "Always trying to escape me. Am I so horrible?" He finally managed to stand toe to toe with her, looking down to try and capture her gaze. She however was looking at their feet. He bent forward and she lifted only her eyes to look at him.

"Sometimes, yes." Bobbi responded before glancing away.

"How so?"

"Like right now. I feel like you're messing with me. You said I should learn to stand up for myself in the face of bullying, but technically aren't you bullying me by teasing me all the time?"

_Touché_...

"I'm not teasing you." he replied defensively, to which she only stared at him. "Ok, maybe a little of it is teasing but it's not done out of ill intentions towards you. I just like seeing you blush. Reminds me of what it used to feel like…"

"What what use to feel like?" She asked suddenly attentive.

He didn't dare answer that question, almost shocked he'd even said this much about what was going on in his head. He didn't know where he stood with her, but he knew enough that he wasn't ready for her to walk yet. Maybe she was right and making a clean break now would be easiest on both of them. The idea though of leaving her alone to this life made him internally coil. Maybe he wanted to do what he thought her eyes had begged him. _Save me_...

"Friends then?" He huffed putting a hand out towards her to skirt the subject. She lifted an eyebrow at him confused. "Well, if you're not gonna bed me then there's only one other solution I can see. Can't promise I won't still tease you, but at least you can take comfort in knowing its _friendly _teasing"

"You want to be my friend?" She laughed as a large toothy smile spread across her sun kissed face.

"I would rather be your..." He changed courses when the smile faded. "...yes I want to be your friend. Deal?"

He put his hand out again towards her and she just gazed at it for a moment, trying to get use to the idea of him as a friend. He knew she'd cave eventually, but even so it would mean she wouldn't run away again as long as he behaved himself. It wouldn't last long, but enough for her to trust him.

She finally took his hand and shook it enthusiastically with a grin.

"Deal."

"Good. Now, I do believe you owe me something."

He pulled her towards him and for a second made it seem like he might kiss her, but instead gave her a hug.

"I wasn't expecting that," she whispered with a sigh of relief.

"I'm not a pervert all the time you know."

He stood and held her in the morning sun under the gaze of the many religious statues on the old church. Some smiling and others glaring hell fire at the friendship vow of human and demon on sacred ground. The silence only broken by Bobbi's voice.

"Dante, did you just steal my bra again?"

"Maaayybbee."


End file.
